Between Light And Dark
by Rinny11356
Summary: From PSYqualia incident to Asia Circuit. From Link Joker Invasion to Quarter Knites. They were able to walk in hands. But what happens when Fate falls? When it's the end of Hope? A rise of a new Destruction. An Epic Battle. Now comes the Final Chapter as the Void and the Chosen Leaders once again clashes after many Thousand Years. Who will win, in the battle Between Light and Dark?
1. 6:00 am

Chapter 1

The alarm rang. The morning air hit his face. The forest green eyes of the 17 year boy opened. Looked around the room and he went to take a shower. Knowing that the day would again be another usual day for him he sighed. After taking a fresh shower he went down stairs of his mansion like huge house. He sat on his big-long and soft black couch. Feeling the boredom that was taking over him he decided to take a look at his cards.

As he looked through from Kagero to Narukami, his life flashed before his eyes. His expressions changed from smiling to frowning. After getting lost deep in his own life his phone rang. It was his idiotic two best friends much to his dismay.

"Kai you are at home are you?" Recognizing the voice he replied "Hn."

"What is taking you so long to go there?" The person who called frowned. Kai just sighed for a long time.

"Ren... It's only 6:00 in the morning... Where do you expect me to be?" That was a bit obvious. Who would be up to go somewhere at 6:00 in the morning unless going to a trip? "Oh I don't know.. why don't you ask yourself!" Kai could tell that Ren was a bit pissed off. He could hear Asaka telling Ren to calm down.

"In case if you are forgetting Kai... You were suppose to be at Card Capital... I knew you would not go there if Ren didn't call you! But hey remember it's for Mi-" Miwa spoke but Kai cut the line off. Kai sighed as he remembered that he had to go to CC by 6:30 for a reason he doesn't know.

Kai looked outside the windows only to see dark grey clouds. A sharp pain passed through his head. Kai flinched as he held his head tight. The pain lasted only for a while. He felt relieved and sighed.

Kai took his black umbrella with him as he saw the drops of rain that fell from the sky. He was on his way to CC. It wasn't really pleasant for him to go outside early in the morning. But he had to, in other words he was forced by a so called manager. Kai soon reached the shop. Kai was greeted by a lilac haired girl as he entered the shop.

"Good morning Kai." Misaki smiled. Much to her surprise he gave a nod. Usually Kai would just ignore or just reply with a 'Hn'.

Misaki smiled as she saw Kai speaking with Aichi and Kamui. She was happy that Kai had started to open up a bit to everyone. Kai has changed. Kai smiles now and then even if it's just a little though. But Misaki was happy with it. She always admired Kai. After all Kai had warmed up now.

"Misaki-San. Where is Ren and Miwa?" Aichi interrupted Misaki's thoughts. Misaki snapped back to reality and looked at the certain blue haired boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know where they are... It's been three days and they haven't called nor came here." Misaki said with a bit disappointment. It was true after all the shop was indeed very quiet without them.

"Miwa went with Ren as Ren had some business with some other company and went out of the country. Well both of them went out." Kai sighed as he looked through his deck. Misaki and Aichi gave a small nod.

"Then Kai..." Misaki said his name. Kai looked up at the owner of the soft and melodious voice. "Why didn't you go with them?" Misaki asked but managed not to be captivated by his amazing forest green eyes.

Kai looked at her for a minute and sighed. "They told me to stay."

"Oh." Was only what Misaki could say before things got silent. Awkward. Neither did Aichi nor Kamui spoke. Soon they were grateful that the usual gang came.

"Yo Aichi!" Naoki grinned as Aichi and him started to battle.

"Hey I am playing with him first!" Morikawa yelled before starting a fight with Kamui. Izaki and Shingo could only sweat drop at their childish fight.

Misaki sighed behind the counter she was sitting. Time to time she looked up from the novel which she was reading wanting to stop them to make the shop quiet. However it was a bit lively this way since Ren and Miwa were not there.

Kai looked at each of them Cardfight. The boredome was getting the best of him. He wanted to play too. But a certain thought crossed his mind. He turned to Misaki.

"Where is Shin?" He asked as Misaki looked up from her novel.

"Why do you-" Misaki was about ask why does he want Shin but the same thought crossed her mind too. "I don't know but I'm going to kill him." She said before going to find him. The shop was very quiet after that.

They sweat dropped when they heard sounds of pain like 'Ow' and 'Hey'. They knew it was Shin. The person who asked everyone to come for a reason and hadn't shown up himself. Everyone stared at Shin who seemed to be in pain as Misaki was pinching his ear.

"There you are Manager." Kamui exclaimed. He wasn't happy nor sad he just didn't know how to express his feelings for the poor Shin.

"Umm Shin can you please tell us why we are here?" Aichi decided to brake the aura of awkwardness. Who would stand it? Feeling awkward? Not me.

"Well I thought that ahh we could just get along today... But too bad that Ren and Miwa are not here haha..." Shin smiled as everyone face palmed. Who wouldn't be disappointed since they were forced to get up early in the morning for no reason.

Everyone started to shout or complain at Shin but not in a offending way. Shin was almost dying. He looked at Misaki for help but she ignored him. 'He deserved it' was what everyone thought.

"Why are you all mean! Look at Kai! He is the only one who understands me!" Shin ran towards Kai who was almost sleepy. Everyone thought for a moment and sighed. Shin was regretting that he called everyone to come. Just then assista cat gave him a brilliant idea.

"Hey how about we have a tournament. A tag tournament!" With that everyone's face lit up. They were waiting for Shin to explain.

"I will explain the rules. It will be just like the Asia circuit rules but I will decide the tag team partners!" Shin explained as everyone smiled. Shin continued. "The first pair is Aichi and Kourin!"

Aichi and Kourin blushed as everyone grinned at them. They knew that Aichi and Kourin loves each other. But the two never said a word about it.

"The next pair is Kamui and Emi!" With that Kamui got nosebleed. He was in the seventh cloud. Up in heaven. Others just sweat dropped.

"Naoki and Jillian are the next tag partners!" With that no one said a word to each other. Awkward~

"The next is Koutei and Yuri!" Shin smiled as everyone cheered. After all Koutei and Yuri started to develop feelings for each other.

"The next pair, Leon and Sharlene!" Everyone smiled and cheered as the two were always together since they were young.

"The next is Shingo and Morikawa!" The two of them argued to no end. Well what do they say two hearts but one brain.

"Last my two pairings Kai and Misaki!" With that said everyone looked at Misaki who was reading here novel Kai who was sleeping. Wait sleeping!? Everyone looked at the Kai who was sleeping.

His brown flock fell to his face. As the sunlight reached him through the windows his skin glowed. Like a beautiful shining pearl. He was like an angel to their eyes. Even Misaki blushed. No one knew that the handsome cold hearted prince could be like this.

Soon Kai woke up. His forest green eyes glowed. Everyone continued to stare at him. Kai was too confused. He tilted his head.

"What?" Kai broke the silence as everyone just waved. "Nothing!" They also grinned as they had took his picture when he was sleeping. Some of them were planing to post it on their Facebook or Twitter.

"Well Kai we were going to play a tag team match and your partner is Misaki." Shin said wanting to get to the point or to change the subject.

Kai stared at Misaki as she blushed a bit. He continued to stare at her. Misaki felt herself blush harder each second. Everyone else stared from Kai to Misaki. The triangle of starring continued for about an hour or so until Kai's phone rang. It was from Ren.

"Hn." Was Kai's answer. Everyone sweat dropped. Who would just answer a 'Hn' to a call. Well that was Kai. It was Ren at the other end. After having the conversation Kai went home not minding the others.

No one knew what happened but it was a bit clear for them as it was an emergency since they heard the conversation between the two.


	2. The Forbidden Clan and Love?

Chapter 2

The other day was as usual as always. The shop was lively but not as before. Misaki scowled at people who makes noise. Shin was having trouble with handling boxes. Aichi was having a Cardfight with Koutei. Kamui was having his twentieth Cardfight with Mirikawa of course in which Kamui won every time. Leon was with others watching the battles on the sidelines.

Misaki wanted quiet. She wanted peace. But she knew she wouldn't get any since two famous cardfighters Aichi and Koutei were battling against each other. She sort of blamed Aichi. But everyone knew she wasn't the type to blame people.

Things went on smoothly. Soon Aichi won his battle and so did Kamui. Children praised them. But their praising stopped when a brunette entered the shop. Children and people went to his side.

"Hey look it's Kai!"

"The famous card fighter is here!"

"No way it's really him!"

"He is here the famous handsome cold hearted prince!"

"Cool! It's Toshiki Kai!"

Kai was a bit confused. But decided to get along with the flow. Aichi and others smiled. After all they had to be happy for Kai too. But things got quiet out of hand.

"Kyaa marry me Kai!"

"Give me a Kiss my prince~!"

"I love you Kai-kun!"

"I want to have kids with you Kai!"

"Engage with me Kai!"

"Kai-sama~ Let's do IT with me!"

Kai was getting confused. Way too confused. And not to mention he was feeling dizzy as well. Others jaws were on the floor. Kamui's nose bled. Shins ears were burning to no end. Aichi was flushed up. Koutei nearly fainted. Luckily Shin was able to stop them since it was closing time.

"Okay now kids it's closing time... You better go home haha..." Shin sweat dropped at the children who glared at him but went home as told.

"Wow never knew they could say those things right Kai?" Kamui said as he started to make fun of Kai about having many wives and kids.

Kai just sighed. He didn't have any strength left to glare at Kamui. He did had a rough day yesterday. Kai felt dizzy. His head was spinning. He was feeling like that ever since he woke up. Kai felt a sharp pain in his head he almost flinched. Kai didn't want anyone to know so he laid his head on the table.

Misaki looked at Kai from the counter. She noticed that he wasn't his usual self. But incase if she might be wrong she didn't spoke about it. She looked at him flinched a bit. Misaki got worried since he laid his head on the table. It wasn't like Kai to rest like that. Misaki knew that something was off about Kai as if he was restless.

"Okay guys let's continue the tag battle from yesterday! We weren't able to play since Kai left." Shin announced as everyone cheered. Kai just groaned softly.

The tag battle continued. Many fierce matches were there. Winners won and losers lost. The two finalist were the team of Kai and Misaki versus the team of Aichi and Kourin.

"Stand up (the) Vanguard!" The four finalist shouted before flipping their grade one.

"With the boost from Red River, Dragonic Thunder Vermillion Reverse attacks!" Kai said as he attacked Aichi's vanguard Blaster Blade Liberator. Kai can use the reverse clan as he was chosen as it's leader. Only Kai can use the forbidden clan as he was chosen.

"Damage check, no trigger. We lost." Aichi said as he revealed the card he took. He looked at Kai with amazement. Kourin too looked at him with shock.

Everyone was very shocked as Kai defeated Aichi. No one knew that Kai would be able to use the Reverse clan. No one knew Kai could fight that amazingly. Even Misaki too was shocked.

Kai sighed. He wanted to rest. He was feeling restless that morning. He wasn't able to concentrate very well. He wasn't able to fight Aichi very well in his opinion. He looked around only to see everyone shocked or jaws dropped. Kai again sighed for the hundredth time that day.

"What's wrong?" He gathered all his strengths to ask them as he was very tired. The match took a lot out of him.

"Oh no it's just umm well..." Aichi waved his hand but he didn't want to ask him. "Well?" Kai inquired as he felt himself almost reaching his limits.

"Umm well it's just that... Are you Kai?" Misaki continued as she gulped a bit knowing he used the Reverse clan.

"Yeah... Why do you ask that?" Kai raised an eyebrow as he got a bit confused knowing that his tag partner just asked him that.

"I mean umm... You used the R-Reverse clan a-and I no I mean we uhh well-" Misaki was cut off by Kai when she was explaining him why she said that.

"You don't need to worry it's me." Kai got up and went to the door of the shop and continued what he was saying. "And even if I am Reversed I won't do anything to harm you Misaki." With that said and a light pat on Misaki's head Kai left the shop leaving everyone speechless.

"He said my name..." Misaki whispered to her self as she touched her head where Kai had just patted her. She smiled. Knowing the boy she loved said her name.

"I sense L.O.V.E!" Yuri said as she tackled Misaki. Koutei smiled as everyone laughed. No one knew that Misaki would love Kai nor will Kai have a soft spot for her.

"It's not like that!? Kai is my! My... My.." Misaki yelled but she stopped to think who Kai was to her. What Kai really meant to her. Yuri smiled. Guy didn't like the smile his sister was putting on, he had a bad feeling about what his sister was going to do.

"Kai and Misaki sitting on a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Yuri exclaimed happily teasing Misaki. Everyone laughed to no end. Even Shin. He wasn't going to help Misaki now. This was what Shin calls 'Revenge'.

"Cut it out!" Misaki flushed up but they continued to tease her. Heck even Aichi and Leon did. What surprised Misaki the most was that even Koutei was laughing with them.

Misaki frowned as she death glared each and everyone of them however it didn't work on Yuri, Kourin and Jillian. The day was very tiring. She had a rough day. She wished her parents good night and went to bed. Usually her dream would be about her parents, but now there was a certain brunette with forest green eyes. Yet with that Misaki was happy as she had the boy to herself in her own little world.


	3. Morning and Black Mailing!

Chapter 3

Her cat purred into her ears. She got up. Looking at the clock she sighed. It was still early in the morning. Too early to go to school. Yet she woke up. She didn't have much of a choice but to wait in the classroom or so. So she got ready to go to school.

When she went downstairs, she could hear her uncle making breakfast for her and himself. He usually gets up early to take care of the shop and all. Her uncle saw her as she sat down at the table. He smiled to his niece.

"Good Morning Misaki! Up so early today? Looks like you had a nice dream." Shin said to Misaki as she saw her smiling.

"Good Morning Shin. And yes I had a... Good dream." Misaki a little bit flushed up said to Shin as he smiled. He knew that she had a rough day yesterday. He couldn't help but grin.

After eating breakfast Misaki waved her uncle good bye and went to school. On the way she hummed to a song. The sun wasn't even up yet. However Misaki enjoyed her moment of peace. It was a bit cold since it was nearly winter. However, she liked it when the cool air hit her face.

Misaki kept walking when she saw a certain brunette sitting near a tree. She went up to him as he looked familiar. Her keen senses were right it was HIM. She walked up to him. He looked restless today as well. Misaki wondered what might have happened to him. Not only that he looked pale and drawn.

"Kai." She called his name but he wouldn't wake up. He didn't even blink an eye. Misaki panicked and shook him. "Kai! Are you alright?" She asked him. This time for her relief he softly groaned and looked up at her. "Misa- Tokura?" He said with a soft voice.

Misaki felt relieved and a bit disappointed since he said 'Tokura' however that didn't stop her from asking. "Kai..thank goodness. Are you alright?" She smiled. Kai nodded.

"Yeah..." He could only whisper. His voice didn't want to come out. He looked at the angel like girl in front of him. Her melodious soft voice was a ease to his ear. Her beautiful blue skied orbs were now filled with worry. He didn't want to let that happen. So he tried to get himself up but no avail. He flinched as a sharp pain passed through him.

Misaki looked at the brunette as he tried to get up. However he could only groan softly. She could see very well that he was in pain. She was worried to no end.

"Kai have you had your breakfast?" Misaki asked as Kai looked at her confused. She sighed and repeated again. This time she got a 'No' for an answer.

Misaki quickly dug her bag and took out her lunch box. She opened it as smell caught Kai's nose. He then looked at her confused if what she was doing.

"Here have it." She said when she saw the boy looked at her with confused forest green eyes. She gave it to him.

At first he denied. He didn't wanted to trouble those who were around him. He knew it might just be too much for them when things would get worst. Too worst. On the other hand Kai didn't wanted to trouble Misaki. After all she was always busy with taking care of the shop and with her school works. Not forget the card fighting club as well.

"I'm fine..." Kai stated. He wanted to come up with a good excuse that could deceive the lilac girl. But nothing came to his mind except pain. He didn't want to flinch yet he had to.

"Well I can here your stomach growl." Misaki sighed. Kai covered his stomach with his hands. Impossible was what he thought. How did she knew he was hungry? Wait why didn't Kai hear his stomach growl? Wow she must have PHYSICALqualia or something.

"I won't tell others about it if you would just eat it." Misaki gave it to him as if he was a four year child. But Kai insisted a bit. "Isn't that yours... If I eat it that means you won't get any lunch..." Kai insisted like a child. Misaki nearly got nose bleed.

"No I will be.. Fine..." She managed to shutter out the words from her mouth. Kai frowned. "Fine if I'm eating it, that means you have to eat too." Kai continued before she could say any word. "Or else I'm not eating." Kai had made up his mind.

Misaki knew that when Kai makes up his mind there will be no denying it. Even though she wanted to protest Kai didn't look like as if he was going to hear her excuses. She sighed knowing that there won't be any excuse to stop Kai. In the end both the lilac and brunette ended up eating the lunch.

After finished eating she wrapped her scarf around her and himself as she saw him shiver. She then sat near him. The two felt their warmness among each other as they leaned together. It was a moment of peace where none of them spoke. It didn't take long before Kai fell asleep leaning his head on her shoulder. Misaki blushed a little.

She looked at the Kai who was now asleep. Up until now she hadn't noticed that the handsome Kai could also be cute. She smiled as she touched his soft hair. She didn't mind him taking a nap since there was still one hour 30 minutes before they go to school.

What Misaki and Kai didn't know was that behind the bush Yuri and Shin were taking pictures. Pictures of the two who were sleeping.

"This could cost a lot of cash you know Shin haha. I can't wait to see the looks on Misaki and Kai's face when they finds out about it!" Yuri smirked as she was getting all excited.

"Yup! I will paste it on twitter! Hmm maybe on Instagram too. Oh not to forget Facebook as well." Shin said as he smiled like a doll who's smile never faded that night.

"So what are we gonna do with the picture afterwards? Show it to them so they could kill you?" Yuri asked Shin. Shin suddenly felt shivers or you can say chills behind his back.

"No! No! No! We can't tell them..." Shin said as he thought what Misaki and Kai would do to him if anything goes too out of hand. Besides the two were always similarly alike.

"We will think what about that later... For now let's slowly get out of here.." Shin said as he tiptoed out of the park not wanting to disturb the two high schoolers who were sleeping near the tree.

"Yeah just a minute." Yuri said as she sent the picture from her mail. The two of them walked away quietly without being seen. After all they didn't want to disturb the couple or else they might just get killed. Well the two do look like demons when they get angry and sure no one wants to get to the bad side of them. Not even me.

**_Some where in Las Vegas..._**

"Hm." Asaka looked at her phone as she received something. He eyes widened. She smiled to no end. Well her smile looked much if a smirk to the people who sees her. 'Beautiful.' They thought by looking at the female card fighter.

"A-chan~ What are you looking at?" Ren purred as he hugged her from behind. He secretly death glared at the people who were staring at Asaka. They almost fainted out of fear. 'Not beautiful.' Was what the people thought before fainting. Miwa grinned as he came up to the duo. Asaka blushed when Ren hugged her. Hey! Asaka have feelings for Ren so what could she do when he just hug her.

"Well Ren-sama... Miwa-kun.. Please take a look at this." Asaka managed to speak even though she was flushed. She gave her phone to Ren. Miwa and Ren looked at the girl who gave her phone to them. "Sure Asa-chan." Miwa said as he exchanged looks with Ren.

"Hm. What is it that you want us to see Asaka?" Ren took Asaka's phone as he looked at it. Miwa and Ren smiled when they saw the picture. "Miwa, things would be interesting when we go back to Japan!" Ren said as Miwa grinned. "Hehe you bet!"

"I bet on dollars!" Ren smiled. "Fine. I bet on pounds!" Miwa smirked. Ren's smile twisted into a awfully scary smirk as if he was being possess by PSYqualia.

Asaka sweat dropped at the two who smirked evilly. She had a feeling that they were going to do something stupid when they go back to Japan.

"Thank you Asaka~!" Ren chirped as he gave her a pat on the head. He returned the phone to the flustered Asaka and went with Miwa to who knows where. Their hideout maybe?

But for now Asaka could care less about her best friend Misaki. She was way too happy when Ren had pat her even if it was just a little. She could care about what might happen to Misaki afterwards. Besides this was a dream come true to her. Asaka then skipped back to her room.

Tetsu sweat dropped as he saw Asaka skipped to her room. He could see flowers around her that were signs of happiness. On the other hand he could see a dark aura with Ren and Miwa that looked like that they were about to do something stupid when they get back. After all Tetsu could hear voices of betting from a room far away. Testu sighed like for the millionth time that night.


	4. The Mysterious Voice

Chapter 4

It had been an hour. The sun rose. The birds chirped. The cats purred. The dogs barked and the people talked. The park lit up where our hero and heroin of the story slept. The tree was glowing in green. Cold breeze blew past them. Not so cold yet not so warm.

The amazing forest green eyes opened. The owner groaned a bit. His pain wasn't as near as healed perfectly. He flinched as he held his head for a while. The more he thought the more it hurt him. Then a soothing voice rang in his ears.

"Kai. Your awake. We still have 20 minutes before going to school." Kai looked at the girl who lent her shoulder for him. She was looking at her phone. He figured that she would be checking the time or so. Suddenly realization hit him. He was laid on her lap. He stood up quickly.

"Ah sorry." Kai panicked a bit. The sky blue orbs looked at him gently. She giggled. Kai looked at her confused. It was not often that everyone get to see her giggle.

"Tokura. Anything wrong?" He asked as he thought he might have done something stupid. She just shook her head.

"Nope. It's just that it's rare for you to say sorry." Misaki smiled as Kai blushed a bit. Misaki was right, Kai was not the type of person who says sorry. It's very rare to hear him, 'The Handsome Cold Hearted Prince' to say sorry.

"Well now you heard me say it." Kai pouted as Misaki let out a soft chuckle. She was right Kai had opened up to everyone. He did change. But something made her worry.

Something told her that he is evil. Something told her that everything was not alright. Something told her to stay away from Kai. Something told her to cut the ties that she shared with Kai. To break their bond. Something told her not to love Kai. But Misaki ignored the feeling.

They had a small conversation with each other in which of course Misaki started. They talked about school and mostly CardFights. How they have to improve and all. None of them wanted to share their personal secrets. Well they wanted to but they couldn't tell. In other words their minds refused to.

After the conversation ended it was quiet. Way too quiet. They could even hear the wind blowing past them. Kai sighed and stood up. Misaki looked at him confused.

"Come on get up. I'll walk you to school." He lent his hand. Misaki flushed a bit but accepted the offer. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't. She didn't wanted to destroy their present relationship. The two walked together to their respective school.

On their way to the school, they could hear people whispering. The two felt uncomfortable yet none of them said a word nor looked at the people. Mostly what they thought is that the couple which is Kai and Misaki were cute. Way too cute for them.

They were walking on their way to Miyaji academy. None of them spoke. But it was enough for them as they got to stay beside each other. The cold breeze hit their face they both sighed at the same time. Kai and Misaki looked at each other. Staring for a while eat each other they smiled. Misaki laughed. Kai just closed his eyes and smiled.

After a small walk they bumped into Aichi who was in a hurry. Misaki almost fell luckily Kai was there to catch her. Aichi too almost fell but because he's a boy he didn't. Aichi looked up to meet forest green and sky blue eyes. His face lit up.

"Kai! Misaki-San! Good morning!" Aichi smiled as he regained his posture. Kai and Misaki nodded.

"Good morning Aichi!" Misaki smiled as she continued. "What's the rush?" She looked at Aichi who was panting. He looked like he was out of breath. Well by the lookes of it he did ran.

"Well I'm late for school!" Aichi chirped out. Kai and Misaki sweat dropped. Well there was still half an hour to go to school and yet here Aichi is saying that he is late to school.

"Umm Aichi...there is still about half an hour left." Misaki showed him her phone. Aichi was shocked. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the phone again whether he was seeing the right thing or not.

"Ehh! What! Emi must have lied to me then!" Aichi screamed. Well not screaming like that but it was loud though. Misaki and Kai sweat dropped once again. Misaki never knew that the cute angel like Emi could be a little devil.

"Well let's go then Tokura, Aichi." Kai said as he resumed to walk. Both the blue eyed boy and girl looked at him. Aichi smiled. He was waiting for the day. For this day. The day that Kai warmed up to everyone. The two quickly followed Kai with Misaki on the middle and The two boys beside.

They walked their way to Miyaji academy. This time it wasn't quiet. Due to Aichi being there Misaki talked with him. The two of them talked about the the club they formed with Kourin, Naoki and Shingo. They talked about the high school championships as well. After chatting with Aichi it was quiet again. Well it was suppose to be quiet until Misaki broke the silence.

"Kai.." Misaki looked at the the owner of the forest green eyes. He looked at her. Misaki blushed a bit. He was glowing. Kai was glowing as he basked in the morning sunlight. Misaki manged not to be captivated and continued. "When are Ren, Asaka, Miwa and Tetsu returning?"

Kai looked at the lavender haired girl. Then again he also saw Aichi looking at he as well. He frowned when he thought of Miwa and Ren. Those two idiots have been a great mess to him. But Kai didn't mind since they were his best friends. "I don't know they never told me.." Kai sighed. "Why did you ask?"

Kai was confused since Misaki was not the type of persone who would ask that. Aichi too looked at Misaki. He too knew what Kai knew. Misaki sighed. "Well Akairi kept on nagging about when Miwa will come back." Aichi too heaved a sigh. "Oh. So it was Akari-San..." Misaki nodded her head.

Kai didn't say a word since he haven't met the so called Akari. However he did know that it was Misaki's best friend. He heard of her from Shin and Aichi. Kai wasn't the type of person who'd want to meet people so he didn't mind at all.

The three of them walked in the sunlight of the morning. Sure it was cold since winter was around the corner. The cold-warm wind blew past them. They shivered a bit accept the brunette. None of them spoke since they had nothing to say. The silence got the best of them. Soon they reached Miyaji academy.

"Good Mornin' guys!" The three turned around to see Naoki, Shingo, Kamui, Kourin, Morikawa and Izaki. Well that was unusual for the six of them to hung around.

"Good morning!" Aichi smiled. "Good Morning." Misaki too said with a small smile. Kai didn't say a word. He closed his eyes. He wasn't feeling good at all. The pain was passed through him again. This time it was much worse. He could even hear a voice say to him. "Kill them Kai. Kill them. Don't spare anyone of them."

Kai flinched as he clutched his head tight. He was getting dizzy, everything was spinning. The sight in front of him was fading. He didn't know what to do. Finally the pain got the better of him. He fell unconscious and fell to the cold ground with a light thud. At that moment all he heard was gasps and a certain girl yell his name.

Misaki was in a conversation. She was discussing something with her friends. Realization hit her that Kai was still there. She turned around only to see Kai clutching his head. He looked restless, pale and drawn as if he was in great pain. Suddenly out of no where he let out a soft grunt and fell to the cold ground. "Kai!" Misaki yelled as she ran to him. The others gasped. They too ran to his side.

"Kai! You alright!?" Aichi said as he bent down to Kai's level. "Tokura... Aichi... Ugh! Kill... Kill them..." With that said unconsciousness took over Kai. Misaki and Aichi were shocked. Kai had just said 'Kill them'. But who was he talking about?

Misaki had the feeling again. The feeling telling her to let Kai go. To let him suffer alone. To let him be. He was evil. To let him die alone. To let him perish. To let him break. Misaki almost cried telling that feeling to stop. But was it true? Did Kai wanted to kill them? Who should she trust? Kai or the feeling?


	5. Starting From Hell's Fire

Chapter 5

His eyes were still closed. His chest was going up and down in a smooth rhythm. The day light made his pearl like white skin glow and his brown hair shine. It was as if the people around the boy could see a god before them. His was still pale. Drawn. Restless as if he would be gone any minute.

The blue sky orbs studied him and looked at the nurse of the Miyaji Academy. After the boy fell unconscious he was brought to the health room of Miyaji Academy. His friends were worried sick.

"Relax Misaki-San. He will be fine as long as he doesn't force himself to get up. He must have not eaten nor took a good rest which is essential for him." The nurse gave a reassuring smile to the owner of the sky blue orbs.

"Thank you very much Mary sensei." Misaki bowed showing her appreciation to the nurse. Mary smiled. "Your very welcome Misaki-San. Now I will go and tell your friends that they can come in now." With that Mary left the room.

Misaki looked back at Kai who was laid on the bed covers with a white blanket up to his shoulders. She was worried to no end. Especially after what had happened. She knew that when she saw him in the morning something was wrong. Very wrong.

The words that Kai said before losing consciousness lingered in her mind. 'Kill... Kill them.' Who was he talking about? Who were the people he wanted to kill? What was he talking? Why killing? Many thoughts were flowing in her mind until her friends came in.

"Can we come in?" Kourin smiled. Misaki nodded her head. She was happy to see that her friends came.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Naoki asked as he took a look at Kai who looked pale and drawn. Misaki looked at him. "Yeah. Why did you ask?"

"Well he looks-" Before Naoki could finish Morikawa interrupted. "Hey this is Kai we're talking about. The great Toshiki Kai! He will be fine!" Izaki smiled as he added. "Yeah and not to forget the handsome cold hearted prince."

Everyone smiled. Yeah it was Kai they were talking about. The great Toshiki Kai. He wasn't the type of person to be defeated. He wasn't the type to give in too. He always was strong. Great. Kai was undefeated. He wasn't type to be crushed.

Soon the school session was over. The sun had set an hour ago yet Kai was still unconscious. They had called to Hitsue high and told the reason why Kai didn't came to school. To their relief the school accepted it. The nurse gave the permission for everyone to stay over night at school. She told that some could sleep at the extra beds and others could sleep in a futon borrowed from a club room. Everyone thanked the nurse before she left.

"He still haven't woken up?" Kamui yawned. "It's been hours."

"Maybe he is still very tired." Aichi patted on the shoulders of the frowning Kamui. "Give him a rest and he will be fine." Kamui looked at Aichi who smiled. "If you say so onii-San."

Aichi smiled knowing that Kamui understood. His eyes searched for the lilac haired girl. He found her sitting near the bed Kai was laid on. She looked as if she was in her own world. Confused to no end. Aichi walked up to the lilac girl.

"Misaki-San." The girl snapped out from her thoughts and looked at the blue head as he took a seat near her. Misaki smiled. Aichi too have changed. He was a boy who couldn't stand up to himself but now he could. After Aichi had disappeared from the world, they worked hard to bring him back. With the help of Kai who did most of the things, they were able to bring him back.

Aichi looked at Misaki and chuckled. He knew that she was thinking of himself. She too have changed from cold to warm. She was kind unlike before even though she still shots death glare.

"What is it?" Misaki looked at Aichi. She blushed when Aichi chuckled. Aichi have become mature now like a teen.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about you." Aichi laughed a little and looked at Misaki in the eye. Misaki got redder. She thought that she only had feelings for Kai. But could it be Aichi as well? Misaki shook her head.

"Oh... Hahaha. Well it's funny I was thinking the same thing too." Misaki smiled too. Aichi was her best friend and Kourin loves Aichi so did he. "I know." Misaki looked at the boy confused.

Realization hit her soon. "You used PSYqualia didn't you!?" Misaki looked at him as he laughed. "Haha yeah a little."

"No wonder how you knew..." Misaki pouted. Aichi couldn't help but laugh at her. Others just smiled at the two. They knew the two had had gotten closer. They were just happy for the two. Kourin too was happy but felt jealous and hurt. What if Aichi loves Misaki? The thought pained her. After all Misaki was beautiful and kind unlike her. She clutched her chest feeling the pain.

"No one understands me... Neither will HE." With that muttered she continued her conversation with Akari. The two had started to be friends after the incident of the Quarter Knites.

Everyone talked and laughed. They played CardFights too. They were enjoying their time. But not Aichi and Misaki even if the two looked as if they were enjoying. The two was sharing the same thought. Why did Kai want to kill? Who was he trying to Kill? And Kai killing someone... It was unimaginable. It was what feared everyone the most.

It was 10:00 at night. The time when the forest green eyes slowly started to open up. The time that he usually goes to bed.

"Ugh..." Was what others heard and quickly ran to Kai's side. He was slowly opening his eyes. His vision was still blurry. He couldn't see clearly. Colors were mixed. As he started to fix his vision he saw his friends. The worried expressions were mixed with happy ones too.

Realizing that he is not in his home or Hitsue high, he wanted to ask where he was in. But his voice didn't come out. He felt as if tons of bricks has fallen upon him. He opened his moth to speak again but no avail. Only pain passed through him.

Seeing him like that made Misaki worried. So she asked him first. "Kai are you alright?" He gave a slight nod to her. He knew he wasn't alright so did others. But since they didn't want to make a big fuss out of it they faked a smile.

"Where... Am I...?" He managed to ask with a little effort. Aichi looked at him and replied. "In Miyaji Academy's health room."

Kai looked around. He saw the time as it was 10:00 at night. Kai's eyes widened. "The time... What is...it?" He asked incase he might be seeing the time wrong. This time Kourin was the one to replied. "It's 10:00 at night."

Kai got himself up but pain was the thing that kept stopping him. He fought the pain but he was too exhausted. Too pale and drawn. He kept on pushing himself to get up until a hand stopped him.

"Kai you mustn't." Kai looked at Misaki much to his surprise. He then frowned at her. "No... I have..to..." Before he could proceed with what he was saying. He coughed up a lot of blood. Misaki and others in the room were horrified at the sight they saw.

Kai was still coughing a lot of blood. He felt pain much worst but not as much as what he was feeling right now. He felt like he was being stabbed as if someone was trying to kill him. He heard the same voice in his mind.

"Kill them Kai.. All of them.. You want power don't you? Then kill them.. Abandon them.. Friends are for the weak.. They will only hold you back... Especially Ren.. Miwa.. Aichi.. And that Misaki... The strong don't need any friends... Power is more than enough... More friends means more to lose.. Just kill them all.. Kai.. Kai.. KAI!"

Kai felt the pain much more worst he screamed. Screamed in pain clutching his head. Others were just terrified. "Get off my head! AAAAAHHH!" Kai's scream became louder. He couldn't stop. Misaki and Aichi was horrified. They looked at Kai. It was as if he was dying. Screaming in pain. Calling for help.

"Kai..." Misaki wanted to help. But what could she do to help him. She didn't know where to start. Where to begin. What to do. She too closed her eyes. It was as if she was just useless. She can't do anything. She shot her eyes open when she heard Kai's scream getting louder. "AAAHH! Get out of my head! I don't want power! Just get off me! AAAAAHH!"

Aichi knew that this had to be stopped. He quickly ran to Kai's side. He held Kai's shoulder and spoke. "Kai look at me. It's okay even if it's a blink at me." Kai was still screaming. He clutched his head and blinked an eye at Aichi.

In that instant. In that single second. Aichi activated his PSYqualia and claimed Kai down. His screams and shouts became softer. Then he fell from exhaustion. Exhaust in pain. He breathed deeply. Misaki quickly caught Kai. He was exhausted as he laid his head on Misaki's chest. She caressed his hair.

Aichi heaved a sigh. He was glad that he was able to clam Kai down. Kamui and others wanted to speak but was too shocked. Aichi turned around to Kai and touched his forehead. He closed and opened his eyes when fished with activating his PSYqualia. "There.. This will ease your pain a bit... For now... Kai you need to rest."

Kai felt a bit ease. It was as if Aichi had cast a spell on him. But he thanked Aichi for it. Kai nodded his head. Misaki helped Kai to lay on the bed. She covered him with the blanket up to his shoulders. Kourin cleaned the blood that was on the other blanket.

The night was not that peaceful as that incident had happened. But they thought that all of it was over. However unknown to them, red marks appeared on Kai's face then disappeared. The true destruction was about to begin. Their fate was about to be put to a test. A test that is between Life and Death. Their journey was about to start in the dark pits of hell.


	6. Nightmare, Dream, Future?

Chapter 6

_Misaki opened her eyes. She was hoping to see her friends but all she saw was pitch of darkness. There was no light except her. No where to go to. Empty space. She turned around to see if any one was there. No one. No one was there. She knew that she was having a bad dream, but how could it be a dream when there was nothing._

_"Tokura..." She knew that voice. There was only one person that would call her by that name. She turned around to see the forest green eyes that she fell in love with. The voice that soothes her. Kai._

_But something was odd about him. His once forest green eyes that she fell for were lifeless. There was not a bit of emotion to be seen. There was no expression on his face. It was as if he had no life. It broke her to see him like that. Kai then started to walk away from her in a slow pace._

_Misaki called out to him but he didn't look back at her. He didn't stop. He kept walking. Walking away from her. She ran to catch up to him. Yet no matter how fast she ran she didn't seem to catch up to him. Yet he still kept walking in the same pace._

_Soon red dark power engulfed around him. Misaki saw a bit of red marks on his face. She didn't see it clearly as the force of power was too much. He then disappeared from her sight. No where to be seen. There were only red particles of power. _

_Then the red particles had engulfed her like it did to Kai.__She screamed. It was as if she was being crushed into tiny bits. There was no one to help her. No one could hear her. There was nothing but empty space. Will she die just like that? What will happen to her? What had happened to Kai?_

_Soon the force of red had sucked the life out of her body and the last thing she saw was Kai. He was smiling as she was crushed. Kai was smiling to no__end as if he was enjoying the sight before him._

* * *

><p>Misaki opened her eyes. There she was sweating on the couch. It was 6:00 in the morning. Her friends were still sleeping. Kai was asleep in exhaustion from last night. She sighed. She felt relieved. That was just a nightmare she assumed. It was just a nightmare yet why did it seemed so awfully real. Was she seeing the future or something?<p>

She shook her head. There was no such thing as seeing the future. With that she ended her thoughts. She assumed that it was just a nightmare. It was around 6:45 that everyone awoke from their sleep due to sounds that were coming from tea cups.

"Good morning Misaki/Misaki-San/Misaki Senpai!" Everyone greeted Misaki who was making tea for everyone with the permission from the infirmary sensei.

"Oh good morning. Did I wake you all up?" She felt sorry for them as she might have woke them up. The truth was that she couldn't get back to sleep after she witness that awfully real nightmare.

"Oh no. It's good that we woke up or else we would've missed tea!" Kamui grinned at Misaki as everyone smiled at her too. Misaki nodded as she pour the tea into the tea cups.

"Here you go." Misaki said as she distributed everyone their tea. They smelled the warm scent of honey.

"If I'm mistaking is this tea mixed with honey?" Kourin asked when she smelled the fragrance of honey. She took a sip. Inhaling the scent and exhaling she sighed.

"No tea can get pass through you, right Kourin?" Misaki smiled at the blonde head. Kourin frowned at the honey tea she was holding.

"Well Suiko... that sister of mine forced me to learn all about tea's.." She said with a frown on her face. Her face told her that she hated learning all about tea. Everyone just laughed at the conversation the two girls had.

After 15 minutes or so they heard a soft groan. They looked around to see Kai rubbing his eyes. The pain that Kai had hadn't gone from his head yet it was a bit less hurtful. Kai got up only to see a cup of tea in front of him.

"Here have this. This will ease your body." Misaki said as she gave him the tea she made in the morning.

Kai just stared at the tea which the lilac girl gave him. After a minute or so he took the tea. The soft fragrance of honey eased him. He sighed as he felt relieved. He took sip after sip. Slowly he drank the tea.

"Kai are you feeling better?" Aichi asked Kai as he still looked pale but a bit better than before. Kai gave a slight nod to Aichi.

"Kai what happened last night?" Kamui asked him but was stopped by Aichi to his surprise.

"It's better not to ask him questions right now Kamui. He still looks a bit exhausted. We will ask him when he feels better okay?" Aichi smiled as Kamui nodded. After all it might affect Kai right now.

"Kai are you feeling better today?" To everyone's surprise Kourin asked Kai. Kai fixed his gaze at her for a while and nodded. "Uh."

"Why aren't ya speakin'?" Naoki asked as he took a close look at Kai to check whether he had a mental condition.

"I am not in the mood to speak." Kai said as he glared at Naoki like he will die in a second.

"Well now that's our Kai!" Kamui grinned as he hugged Kai unknowingly. Kai just let out a grunt. He didn't like hugs. Well annoying hugs. Everyone just laughed until the infirmary sensei came in.

"Oh Kai your awake. I hope your feeling better." The sensei smiled at Kai as he gave her his answer. "Hn." To which everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay now the school will start in a few. Don't you have to go to Hitsue high Kai, Morikawa, Izaki and you too Kamui?" With that said by the sensei Kai got up and wore his uniform jacket. "Yeah! I totally forgot!" Morikawa shouted as others just said. "How can you forget about school when you are in a school?"

Everyone was at the school gate to send Kai off with Morikawa and Izaki. They didn't really trusted Morikawa but since Izaki was their they felt a bit relieved. Then Kamui too came since he also go to Hitsue middle school. With that they felt stressless.

"Make sure you take care of him!" Misaki scowled at the three as they nodded. "Yeah mom!" Kamui said as he went. "For your information I can take care of myself." Kai stated.

Misaki stared at Kai for a while and sort of ignored him. "Kamuiii! I'm serious here!" Misaki called after him. "At least listen to what others are saying..." Kai's eye twitched in anger. "I know Misaki mom! And don't worry I will take care of dad here!" Kamui said out loud as he looked at Kai who was sort of angry at Misaki and grinned. "Let's go dad!"

"Hey what about me?" Morikawa said as he pointed he thum to himself. Izaki sweat dropped. "That includes you too Morikawa..." Morikawa stared at him and let out a 'Oh.'

With that said Kamui took Kai's hand and marched off to school with Morikawa and Izaki behind them. Kai just thought that they were crazy. Insane. Stupid. Air headed. Fools. Many things like that. But Kai decided to just go along with them as he didn't wanted to start a big fight. Misaki just sighed. Aichi sweat dropped along with others.

"Geez that kid..." Misaki shook her head and put her hand on her hip as she looked at the four Hitsue schoolers leave. She didn't know what will happen to Kai but she felt a bit comfortable with Kamui taking care of Kai. Well not to mention Morikawa as well.

"Let's go Misaki-San. I'm sure we can trust Kamui." With that said Aichi went with Misaki. Misaki nodded. She knew that she wasn't the only one worried about that matter. But the two stopped dead on the tracks when Kourin spoke.

"Yeah he will. But the other two won't." With that said Kourin marched off to her class while Aichi and Misaki let out a nervous laugh. The two knew that Knourin was always like that. They just shrugged it off and caught up with Kourin, Naoki and Shingo.

Misaki sighed like for the hundredth time that day. She knew Aichi was right Kamui will take care of Kai. He won't let anything happen to him. Kamui was a trustworthy friend after all. He won't let them down she just knew it.

But something inside of her made her worry. What if the nightmare she had was true. What if the nightmare she had was telling her something? Something she had to know? What if Kai walked away from her like what she had seen in her nightmare? What if Kai was evil again?

No that wouldn't happen she shook her head and proceeded with her day. But what if it happens? Then what will happen to them? to the world? To Kai? It was as if she was riding a roller coaster between Heaven and Hell. Between Light and Dark.


	7. My Pain, My Suffering

Chapter 7

It was in the middle of the class that she was daydreaming. She couldn't get her mind out of the nightmare she saw early that morning. She just couldn't get herself to snap out of it. She knew that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. But what was it? Her thoughts kept lingering her mind. She snapped out when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"MISAKI!" Misaki looked at the other side and saw a fuming Akari. It was as if she was reaching her limit to the maximum.

"Geez! I've been calling out to you for a long time and you didn't even hear me!" Okay, Akari was at the end of her limits. Well to the maximum. Misaki sweat drooped.

"Oh..." Was what only Misaki could say before Akari reached her limits and dropped dead on the floor. "Really Msiaki... That's what you can only say after you have been ignoring me all this time." Akari sobbed.

"Geez Akari. I'm sorry okay." Misaki apologized to the green haired girl who was crying right in front of her. Akari just sighed and got up from the floor, knowing she can't change the lilac head girl's weird ways. To tell the truth out loud Misaki thinks that Akari has weird ways of thinking.

"Come on Misaki let's go the school has ended anyways..." Misaki could tell that Akari was a bit disappointed with her. Just then a brilliant idea passed through her genius mind. Misaki smiled at the brilliant idea.

"Well Akari... Wait for a while when I'm done calling Kourin to go on shopping." Misaki made sure she hinted the shopping part. Akari's grim look turned into bright sun that Misaki almost had to wear sunglasses.

"Really!? Can I go too! Please Misaki. Also let me speak to Kourin to confirm the day, time and place!" Misaki smiled at her best friend who was staring her at with the lovely kitty eyes that Misaki just can't refuse to.

"Of course." Misaki dialed Kourin's number and gave it to Akari who was smiling with joy. Finally Misaki was able to be free from the clutches of her best friend. She knew that Akari loves to go on shopping. Whenever she feels down Akari would always go on shopping. However on the other hand Misaki sometimes thinks that where does Akari gets all the money to go on shopping?

After speaking with Kourin, Akari returned Misaki's phone and went as she said she had to meet Kourin to confirm it and would tell Misaki later. Misaki was left alone. She could hear the silent wind as it embraced her. The nightmare came back to her once more. She wanted it to stop. It was too much. But then it vanished when a friend of her's called her.

"Misaki-San! Let's go to the club room!" Aichi who was with Naoki on their way to the club room called out to Misaki. Misaki shooed the nightmare out of her mind. _'It will not happen anyways.'_ Was what she thought before replying.

"Coming!" She said as she followed the blue head and dark orange brownish head. The club was as usual in which Naoki and Shingo always fought for trivial things. Well they were always like that from the very beginning. No one could change them. No one could change their childish ways. No one could separate the two when in a fight. Well not now at least.

It was very early when they left school since they had nothing to do. No tournaments, nothing. So everyone was on their way to card capital. When they entered the shop they were greeted by Q4's manager. In other words Misaki's uncle, Shin.

"Welcome back Misaki. Oh Aichi, Naoki, And Shingo. What a pleasant surprise." Shin smiled gently at the usual customers. Well more of friends with his niece. He was happy. Way too happy that everyone around him thought that he was crazy.

Time flew by. Aichi was battling with Naoki and Misaki with Shingo. The match was interesting that it caught the attention of other customers. The heated battles continued to the bitter and sweet end. In the end the winners were Aichi and Misaki. Soon as the two winners who won battled each other resulting Aichi as the winner. It wasn't long before the Hitsue schoolers came in. After they came in Misaki went behind the counter.

"Yo! Hey Aichi! Battle me the great Morikawa!" Morikawa said as he praised himself thinking that he is the most strongest person. Izaki just let out a nervous laughter.

"Yeah.. The great at always losing." Kamui exclaimed. Izaki yet again let out another laughter. Morikawa twitched his eyebrow out of irritation.

"Yeah! T.G.A.A.L! Yo!" Reiji and Eiji who were Kamui's friends backed him up. Morikawa bursted aloud. He couldn't hold it. He was too irritated.

"You little twerps!" He said before running around the entire shop chasing three middle schooled kids. The cycle of running continue until a lilac snapped behind the counter and looked up from the novel which Akari lent to her.

"You! If you wanna shout and run around. I suggest you Get. Out. Of. The. Shop. Right. Now!" Misaki death glared everyone and made sure she said the last part out loud as she pressed each words. She didn't want to be annoyed as she was reading her novel. The shop went quiet. Morikawa was all white. Kamui was as stiff as a statue. Aichi just sighed.

Misaki sighed. She didn't know what to do with them. At school was Naoki and Shingo. At the shop was Morikawa, Kamui and his two little gang friends. She wanted to just...just... She sighed again before she let the sentence flow in her mind.

They all soon started a little conversation about CardFights and their daily lives after Akari came in along with Kourin to talk about how wonderful shopping is. The conversation went on smoothly and softly as everyone knew Misaki would death glare everyone who would be loud and annoying. But it was lively. The conversation stopped when Akari asked Misaki a question that never came in anyone's mind.

"Hey Misaki. Have you told Ren and Miwa about the accident that had happened to Kai?" The question took the life out of Misaki as she realized she haven't told them. Well no one did. Aichi too had a blank face on. Naoki and Kamui panicked as they ran everywhere in the shop.

"You guys didn't have you?" Akari sighed. Even though Misaki had a great memory she sometimes might forgets when she focus all her thoughts to one thing. Well she wasn't really surprised at Misaki. Akari was surprised that no one remembered. Everyone just forgot. Even Aichi who was likely the person to be aware of things important.

"It's fine! Aichi Onii-San kind of healed Kai remember!?" Kamui said as he made everyone remember what had happened last night with Aichi and Kai. Everyone smiled and nodded their head. "Yeah!" Akari too smiled. Well atleast it was a bit fine now.

"Speaking of Kai, where is he?" Aichi turned to Kamui who was grinning rubbing his nose with his hand feeling proud. Kamui looked at Aichi and shrugged.

"Well Kai went straight home after school. He said that he was a bit tired or something like a headache..." Kamui said as he tried to remember what had happened a few hours ago in the school with Kai. Everyone blinked. "Say what!?" Okay. Akari took her word back. It wasn't fine at all.

"Then why didn't you call us!?" Naoki shouted from his seat. He couldn't stand it. Sure at first Kai was like a rival for him. But ever since he and Kai worked in the same team to bring Aichi back they grew closer as friends. Well close friends. And he wouldn't just let anything happen to his friends. Naoki wouldn't even stand it.

"Calm down Naoki. It's usual to feel that way after what happened last night." Aichi patted Naoki's shoulders. Everyone looked down on what had happened to Kai last night. He was in a unimaginable pain. He looked as if he's life was ending. He was screaming for help. But what lingered in everyone's mind was who was causing the pain? What was the cause of it? Why?

These questions weren't just easy to answer in an instant. Answers were not written in front of them. Answers aren't easy to find. The whole shop was silent. No one spoke. Everyone was stuck in the same thought. Thinking the same thing. Trying to find answers. It was like that until one of them spoke.

"If we're worried about him, then let's visit him and see." Everyone turned around to see Kourin. She was fed up to see everyone too worried. She didn't want them to be like this. So she let out an idea for them. They looked at her as she looked at them.

"That's a good idea Kourin. But we don't know where he lives..." Aichi stated as everyone frowned. True they didn't know where Kai lives. They didn't even know about his family. Well Kai was a mystery to them. It was very hard for them to find answers as Kai wouldn't let the mysteries be revealed to anyone.

"I know." Everyone turned around to see Misaki as she read her novel behind the counter. "I just texted Ren and he told me." With that everyone's face lit up as if they were saved from atleast one of the mysteries. "Yay! Wow! Ane-Sama!*"

**_(T/N: Ane-Sama means elder sister like Onee-sama. It is a sign of respect towards an elder sister.)_**

They were way too happy in Misaki's opinion. She sighed and took her apron off. She then went upstairs. But before she went she looked and said to everyone. "Go home and get dressed. Meet me here in 15 minutes."

With that they quickly went home to get dressed just like their Ane-sama had told them to. Misaki went upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her. She went and looked herself in the mirror. True she had changed in appearance too but a bit. After all it had been two years. Many things happened since the day that Aichi and Kai came to card capital. She smiled as the wonderful memories flashed in her mind. As she was coming her hair she noticed that her hair was very long up to her hips.

After getting dressed and tying her hair up she went down stairs. She met others who were waiting for her. Some just blushed as she looked very beautiful in white tank top and black jacket with a black skirt. Especially when she had tied her hair up to a pony tail with a black ribbon. Aichi smiled too.

Kourin just frowned. _Why? Why is it always Misaki or Asaka? Why not her_? Kourin flinched when her heart hurt her. She felt tears forming in her eyes. Quickly without getting noticed she wiped it away. Kourin was right no one. No one can ever understand the pain she was feeling right now. _It was always Misaki and Asaka. Not her but them. Always them._

"Wow Senpai is not a yanikee after all!" Naoki laughed as everyone sweat dropped. Misaki shot a death glare at him which caused his soul to fly away from his body. "Let's go." With that said everyone followed Misaki quietly. It was at 6:00 in the evening that they had left to Kai's house. Kourin too followed quietly.

They were shocked. No way too shocked. No one knew that Kai would live in a mansion like huge house. Not to mention it was big. It was beautiful and stunning as well. The house took their breath away. Morikawa's face lit up.

"Wow! Huge! And rich! And-" But before Morikawa could say anything else he was hit on the head by Kamui. "Hey loser! Mind your manners!" Morikawa just cried in an imaginary corner. Others sweat dropped. _'Wow even a kid knows manners more than him.'_ Was what everyone thought.

Misaki just sighed knowing that there will be no end to the two's arguments. "Let's just go in." Kourin said as she passed through everyone and rung the door bell. They looked at Kourin who was in front of the main door. They could tell she was a bit impatient. She was crossing her arms and tapping her feet while waiting for the brunette to open the door.

It took only a minute before the door opened revealing a brunette. He looked at them in confusion for two things. Why they were here. How did they know that this was his house. If he remembered correctly he never had told anyone where his house was. No one. No one. No one...BUT THOSE TWO DIMWITS! Their silly grinning faces passed through his mind. _'Ren... Miwa..'_ Kai gritted his teeth. He swore that he was going to punish the two dimwits when they return. Oh hell he wasn't going to show them any mercy. Suddenly the door knob which was held by Kai was crushed into small pieces.

'_Scary much...'_ Everyone got shivers.

"What do you want?" Kai gritted he teeth. He just didn't want greet them warmly because of the two. They could clearly see that from his face as well. They just sweat dropped. Who would just greet like that? Well Kai did, but that was mean.

"N-nothing. We just came to see weather you were feeling better...?" Kamui replied. Well more like he replied as a question not knowing what to say. What could Kamui do when Kai just asked a random question without a proper greeting?

"Is that it? You came through all the trouble just to see whether I was feeling better?" Kai looked at his so called friends who stood in front of him nervous as hell. They all sweated hard as they thought that the dragon king would burst into red hot flames in irritation, minus Misaki and Aichi. The two knew that Kai was always like that.

"Yeah... Sorry to bother you Kai.. But here we brought you some medicines that will ease your pain." Misaki said as she showed him the plastic bag that contained the medicines Misaki was talking about. He looked at the bag for a while and took it.

"Uh..." He said before accepting the bag of medicines from Misaki. _'At least say: Thank You!'_ Was what others thought when they heard Kai's reply _'Uh...'_. Kai looked at the pain killers he had in his hand and looked back at his friends to see whether they wanted to say or give anything else to him. They continued to stare at each other for about one hour. _'Stupid fools.'_ They could hear the wind insulting them.

"Well..Kai hope you will be fine then. We will be going now. Take care. See you tomorrow." Aichi waved at Kai and went off with his friends before things could get more awkward as they could already hear the howls of wind. All of them looked relieved as they saw Kai feeling better. They all waved at him and went.

Kai just looked at his friends as they walked off to their home when the sun had gone. He watched them disappear into the starry sky which glowed down to the earth from far away.

Kai looked at the stars which shone on the earth itself. The cold wind blew past him as if telling him to disappear from the world. As if telling him to begone. Feeling the loneliness that was taking him to somewhere he went inside. Kai sighed and leaned on the door as he clutched his chest where the heart was located.

He had been enduring the pain for a long time ever since he got home from school. Kai looked at the pain killers that was given to him by the lilac girl on behalf of his friends. Kai clutched his heart as the pain worsened. Blood came again. He didn't know what to do but to let it all out. Letting all the pain out was the only choice he had. He clutched the bag that was given to him by his friends.

"Ugh!" Kai panted as he coughed up the blood as he clutched the bag of pain killers that was totally useless to help him at the state he was in.

Why did the pain had to worsen this much? Why did the pain had to worsen when he was with his friends? Why did the voice tell him to kill all of his friends? Why put them into danger? Why is this happening to him? What will happen to him? What have he done to deserve it? Was it his punishment?

Thinking that he coughed up the blood while in pain. In his worst state he suffered where no one will come to him. Where no one will find him. He suffered all alone. Inside a pitch of darkness, he suffered. The only thing that embraced Kai was darkness, nothing else. No one knew that soon the same thing would happen to the world.


	8. Presence Of Evil

Chapter 8

The sun shone in the room. Morning light lit the entire room. The birds tweeted in the corridor as if it was a morning alarm. His blue flock fell onto his face as he moved from side to side on the bed. His blue hair glowed due to the sunlight. Yet, even after the room lit up he still kept on sleeping. He was determined to stay asleep all day since it was a weekend. However, his peace was interrupted by a cute little devilish angel.

"AICHI!" Aichi fell from his bed due to the shout from the cute little devilish angel. His sleep was interrupted. He didn't like it one bit. But what he didn't like was the cute little devilish angel who was fuming with anger that he could almost see smoke coming from her as well.

"Aichi! How many times have I said it... GET UP ALREADY!" With that said Aichi stood on his feet like a saluting soldier. He didn't want to make her mad than she was right now.

"Sorry Emi." Aichi bowed down to his younger sister. The sister who could be a little devil from the inside and a cute little angel from the outside.

"Geez! Even though you're mature now like a real teen... You still have that habit of sleeping don't you?" Emi frowned at her elder brother who kept saying sorry. She frowned knowing that this was like a daily routine for her and her elder brother. So she sighed.

"Well anyways... Come down quickly to have breakfast Aichi." With that said Emi left her elder brother in the room.

Her elder brother who once couldn't stand up for himself, yet now he did. Her elder brother who saved his friends. Her elder brother who once saved the earth. Her elder brother who once didn't existed. But now he is here. Her elder brother is with her and forever will be. She looked at her elder brother who panicked that he couldn't find his jacket. She chuckled before going downstairs to meet with their mother.

"Good morning, mom!" Emi smiled as she gave her mother a morning hug. Her mother gladly returned the hug.

"Morning dear." Shizuka Sendou smiled at her youngest child. It didn't take long before her eldest one came to greet her. **_(Aichi wore season 3 clothing's and Emi wore season 4 clothing's.)_**

"Good morning, mother." Aichi slightly bowed his to his mother as a sign of respect. His mother happily greeted him back. They had a small conversation before starting the day with their daily routine.

They had occupied three out of four chairs that were at the table. This was their daily routine. One chair had always been empty. Aichi ate slowly as he thought of it. That was right, he never once saw the fourth chair being occupied. It was always the one chair that had been empty and will always be. Of course, why wouldn't it be? It was the seat for their father. Their father who they don't know much about. Their father who left them without a word. Their father who they didn't share any memory with.

As Aichi slowly ate, he clenched his spoon tight. It was as if he was gripping the hand of his father who left him and Emi. Who left his own mother. Aichi clenched his teeth. After all, Aichi didn't even know wether he's so called father was dead or alive. He didn't even know where he's father was. So he didn't mind. He didn't even dared to ask his mother about it.

After having his breakfast, Aichi took off. He was on his way to card capital. Where his friends usually gather. Where he could get out of the thoughts of misery. Where he could be with everyone of his friends. Where he could share his thoughts. His second home.

It was when Aichi was near the door steps of the shop he sensed a different aura. He sensed the sudden change in the mood. Aichi didn't like it one bit. Not even the slightest. It was the kind of feeling when Ren was under the presence of PSY qualia. The kind when Leon was captivated by PSY qualia in between death and life. The kind of presence when Kai was to choose between Good and Evil. Not to forget when the time Aichi himself was to choose in between his Friends or Power.

Aichi was shaken aback. As much as he didn't wanted to confront with the power. He had to. There were innocent lives there. They didn't deserve to be like that. They are innocent. Aichi wasn't just going to sit around and abandon the innocent lives like his father did to his mother and himself. Aichi wasn't going to let that happen.

Aichi took a step inside the very shop. However much to his dismay, there was nothing so off about anything, anyone nor Kai. Aichi couldn't believe it. He stepped back a little. He swore that he felt that presence. Was it just his imagination? Was he thinking too much?

"Oh welcome Aichi. Anything wrong?" He snapped from his thoughts and looked at the owner of the soft voice. Aichi faked a smile at the girl.

"O-oh nothing's wrong!" Aichi just waved it off. He didn't want to bother Misaki with his silly imaginations that even he himself can't believe. **_(Misaki in CFV movie: Neon Messiah clothing.)_**

"I see then... Good morning." Misaki smiled at the boy who looked rather unwell.

"Yeah. Good morning!" Aichi greeted trying his best to be his usual self. He then walked over to where his friends were. They all gathered around Kai and Koutei who were battling each other. It was an epic battle so far. The crowd went wild like fire and ice. **_(Kai in season 3 clothing and Koutei in CFV movie: Neon Messiah clothing, Yuri and Gai as well!)_**

"With the boost from Nehalm, Dragonic Overlord Reverse attacks!" Kai said activating the attack.

"Guard!" Koutei said as he guarded the attack. By the looks of it everyone could tell that Koutei was sitting at 4 damage and Kai at 3.

Kai just smirked at the leader of team Caesar. "Mitsusada, didn't you hear me? I said final turn, didn't I?"

Koutei gulped as he knew that Kai had something going on in his mind. Whatever it was Koutei didn't like it one bit. So he let out a nervous laugh.

"If Dragonic Overlords attack didn't get through, he stands up once again with additional 10,000 power. Making it a total 27,000 power! Then I attack!" Kai smirked as he enjoyed the sight.

He couldn't wait to see Kenji get crushed. He couldn't wait to see Kenji's expressions. Wait? What? What is he thinking? Kai shook his head. No. He is not like that anymore. He love all his friends right? He won't hurt them like he did last time. Kai shook his head and cleared his thoughts before checking the triggers.

"First check. Critical trigger. Giving all the effects to Overlord. Second check, got it! Stand trigger!" Everyone was indeed shock and amazed. Koutei gulped. He knew he had no escape. Well this was Kai he was facing. Koutei expected nothing less from Kai.

"Damage check, nothing there. Second, got it! Heal trigger!" Yuri sighed in relief as she watched the match. She was relieved that Koutei was able to survive the attack. However, Kai had other plans.

"Have you forgotten, Mitsusada? I stand Dragonic Overlord Reverse once again!" Kai smirked as Koutei remembered that Kai had got a stand trigger. Koutei gulped. He didn't like Kai's plans. Kai looked as if he was reversed like back then. Wait, what? Reversed? Koutei snapped from his thoughts and focused on the match when Kai continued.

"When Dragonic Overlord Reverse stands for a third time, all your rear guards are locked! Lock! With that Dragonic Overlord Reverse gets an additional 12,000 power, making it 31,000!" Kai yelled as red hot flames appeared. Kai smirked.

"First check, got critical! Second check, got it! All the power to Dragonic Overlord Reverse!" Kai showed the two triggers to Koutei and activated the attack. Koutei stepped back a little. He checked his damage, however there was no luck with him at the moment.

Kai sighed as he put his deck back together. He had just beaten Kenji and was satisfied enough. Koutei smiled at the winner in front of him. Yuri and Gai smiled and sighed. Kai was as strong as ever. However Yuri shot death glare to Koutei telling him to train hard next time. Gai just sweat dropped at his scary big sister.

"Good game Kai." Koutei said as he shook hands with Kai. "You too Mitsusada." Kai smirked. Koutei let out a nervous laugh as he felt like he was being insulted by Kai. However, what could he say? Kai is Kai, and he was always that way. Yet, Koutei didn't mind, he liked it that way.

"Come to think of it Kai... If I had just intercepted my rear Robo Daiyusha, I could've survived that turn right?" Koutei said as they started talking in the language of Vanguard in which their friends stated. "They are at it again." Yuri sighed and left the two boys who were talking in the language of Vangurad.

"Yeah. You were too concerned about your rear guards that you forgot Dragonic Overlord Reverse's skill. Either of ways, even if you had defended or not you were going against a Reverse Kagero deck." Kai explained to Koutei. Koutei nodded as he listened to Kai carefully. "I see..."

Kai smiled. It was when Ren was under the presence of PSYqualia that he and Koutei had talked like this. It sure did have been a long time since then. The same incident happened there too. However this time what Koutei forgot was he was going up agains a REVERSE Kagero deck not simply a Kagero deck.

"That was a great match don't you think?" Misaki asked as she came behind Aichi. Aichi smiled. He had to admit, it was one heck of a battle. However, why did he keep having these thoughts? These unpleasant presences? Aichi sighed. Maybe because he thought of his father too much.

"Onii-San!" Aichi looked at his other side to find a middle school boy running towards him. Aichi's face lit up to see the boy. "Kamui. Good morning!" **_(Kamui in season 4 clothing!)_**

"Good morning, Onii-San!" Kamui grinned as he walked to Aichi's side. The two boys talked and talked until Naoki and Shingo came. Soon they were battling each other just for fun. In Aichi's match with Naoki, Aichi won. **_(Naoki and Shingo in season 4 clothing!)_**

"With the boost from Marin, charge my avatar! Blaster blade!" Aichi activated the attack. Naoki checked his damage and as he got nothing, he sighed.

"Aichi you're as strong as always!" Naoki grinned. Well Aichi wouldn't call himself strong yet. The two warriors shook hands before continuing to watch Shingo and Kamui battle. After a long match, Kamui was chosen as the winner of the battle. Red eyes met with blue eyes. They smiled as the put their cards on the table.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" The two shouted before entering the world of cray and having their friendly match.

Misaki smiled as she headed back to the counter. Sure she was bored and all, however, it was quiet nice to watch her friends having fun. Misaki took her novel and started reading. From time to time she looks up from the novel she was reading to see the match. Then the doors opened.

"Welcome." Misaki turned around to meet forest green and blonde. "Akari. Kourin. Good morning." Misaki smiled at her two best friends. **_(Akari in CFV movie: Neon Messiah clothing! Kourin in season 3, second opening song clothing!)_**

Kourin might have lost her memories about the time they met and spent with each other. However, they made new memories with her. Became friends with her. Kourin now looks as if she had regained most of her memories but it was only looking like that. Nothing more. Still they had start anew, that was what counted.

"Good morning, Misaki.(!)" Akari was as energetic as always. Kourin just sighed. Misaki looked at the two girls. The looked as if they were worn out. Misaki was about to ask what had the two girls been doing this morning, but she was cut off by Kourin as always.

"Don't ask what we were doing. We went shopping." Kourin pointed at the bags that she and Akari were holding. Misaki was about to sigh however was interrupted by Kourin again.

"Don't sigh. I know it's a lot of bags. That's because we bought it for everyone." Kourin said as she and Akari lift the bags they were holding. Misaki sweat dropped. She looked up at them to say something but again Kourin cut it off.

"Don't sweat drop. I know we should have told you, so that you could help as well. But we wanted to surprise you all." Kourin said as she and Akari showed the bags they were holding.

Before Kourin could cut her the next time again, Misaki stated. "Okay! Okay! I get it!" She looked at her two best friends who said. "You do?!" With puppy eyes. Misaki sweat dropped and nodded her head at the two.

"Hey miss idol, good morning." Yuri smiled before greeting Kourin. The four girls soon had their conversation. They talk too much was what the boys thought. However the girls appear beautiful to their eyes. The boys drooled except for Kamui, Aichi, Naoki, Shingo, Koutei, Gai and not to mention Kai.

The seven boys themselves were engaged in a conversation about vanguard. They talked about their weaknesses and stated how to improve each other. The conversation went on softly until Kai's cell phone rang. Kai took out his cell. Without checking who it was he just answered with his famous 'Hn?'.

"Oh it's you. Yeah... Why? Ugh...Why are you still this careless?... Yeah. I gave a copy of the documents to Narumi." Aichi and Koutei blinked at each other and turn towards Kai and asked who it was since Kai had just mentioned Asaka's name. Their belief was right it was Ren when Kai told them. Kai then got up from his seat and went to have his talk outside.

"Ren's careless as always huh? It a good thing that Miwa went with him." Koutei smiled before leaning back on the char.

"I wouldn't call it a good thing when it comes to Miwa." Aichi sweat dropped as he thought of the blond and his stupid jokes.

After a few minutes Kai came in sighing. After all it was quite hard to deal with Ren even though he is not in Japan. Ren always comes up with something to make Kai angry or irritated or annoyed. Same goes for the blond head Miwa. Aichi and Koutei turn their attention toward the male card fighter. "So?" Kamui inquired who was eavesdropping on the conversation along with Naoki, Shingo and Gai.

"Hn?" Kai looked at the middle school card fighter with a questionable look. Naoki continued. "The conversation with Ren? What did you say? And what did he say?"

Akari who heard what Naoki said came running to Kai. Misaki, Kourin and Yuri followed her curiously. Kai looked at the unknown girl in front of him who seems to know him. Kai tilted his head to Misaki. Misaki sighed knowing it was the first time that Kai met Akari.

"Well sorry about her behavior. Kai meet Akari. My best friend." Misaki said as she pointed to Akari who had sparkling eyes.

"Oh... Nice to... meet you? Name's-." Kai sweat dropped however, before Kai could finish Akari answered. "You are THE Kai Toshiki!" Akari said as she held Kai's hand. Akari was sparkling. Too light that others almost had to wear sunglasses. Kai just sweat dropped.

"By any chance were you having an affair with Suzugamori Ren as I heard from Naoki?" Kai was rooted cold to the ground. Misaki went all white. Others jaws were flying everywhere.

"No!" Kai almost shouted. Ren and Kai himself, having an affair... it was totally unimaginable! Not to mention it was totally impossible.

"Actually, Akari-Senpai... What I was saying was what they talked about..." Naoki said as he tried to clear the misunderstanding. However, that got Akari's curiosity limits to the maximum.

"I want to know too!" She said to Kai with determination. "The forbidden love between the two boys. Two boys who can't reach each other. They were separated by fate. One day under a cherry blossom tree, they met each other again for the first time in 5 years! And then they held each other close and-." Before Akari could finish Misaki and Yuri shouted.

"AKARII!" The two looked at Akari who was in her own fantasy world. "Oopsy! I went a little bit far." Akari smiled as she closed one eye and touched her head. Kourin however snapped. "A bit far?! That went too far! How many times have I told you about keeping your romantic fantasy's in check!" Kourin continued to lecture Akari as she apologized.

Kamui and Naoki looked at each other and turned toward others and said. "Then what happened?" Yuri exclaimed at the innocent clueless boys. "You don't need to know!"

Misaki sighed. Koutei and Aichi's jaws were dropped. How could Akari be so mean? The two of them somehow managed to get their head out of the fantasies. They gave Misaki a reassuring look to let her know that they were okay. Misaki sighed before turning towards Kai.

Everyone was shock when they saw Kai. He was frozen to the ground. Hasn't moved a bit since then. Everyone shook Kai trying to get his head back to earth. "Kai!" Everyone shouted.

"Huh?" Kai snapped meeting worried faces of his friends. Everyone heaved a sigh as they were relieved. However, Akari was determined to get the answer right out of Kai's mouth. "So what did you talk about?!" Akari almost screamed into Kai's ears. "Hm!?" She inquired. Akari wanted to know so badly that she almost looked as if she was demanding.

"Ren said that he would be returning tomorrow!" With that said Kai hid behind Misaki to get away form The Romance Fantasizing Demon. Misaki sweat dropped. "Don't use me as a shield..."

Akari looked at Kai for two seconds and smiled. "Oh is that so?" She said before going back to the counter to get her shopping bags.

"She is scary..." Koutei said who was hiding behind Yuri when Akari started shouting. "Y-Yeah..." All of them even Kai looked at Aichi who was almost in tears behind Kourin. "How could A-Akari-San make fun of boys?!" Aichi said as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Cute younger brother!" Was what they all said before fainting loss for blood except Kamui, Kai, Misaki, Yuri, Naoki and Kourin. However, Kourin blushed as red as a red rose. Misaki could only look away as she slightly blushed. Misaki thought that it might be cute if Aichi had cat ears however she imaged the wrong person. A certain brunette with forest green eyes. Misaki shook her head out of the thought quickly before anyone could notice that she was acting weird.

Soon the shop closed after a long day. Some were happy that the day ended. Everyone slowly went to their home when the stars covered the blanket of blue. Kai stood up and went home after he bid everyone bye. Kamui and Naoki went home with Shingo. Koutei send Yuri off with Gai. Kourin and Akari went together as Kourin was still not done lecturing. Aichi too got up to go since it was getting quite late but was stopped by Koutei.

"Aichi. Do you have a minute." Aichi looked at Koutei and replied. "Sure."

The two was sitting at the bench of the park near card capital. Koutei had bought himself and Aichi something warm to drink as it was cold at night. Aichi accepted it happily.

"Thanks Koutei. Oh and what was that you needed to talk about?" Aichi sipped the warm drink and let out a refreshing sigh.

"It's about some weird feeling I got." Aichi looked at the leader of team Cesar as the leader continued. "You know I've been getting these bad presence a lot lately... Have you?" Finally Aichi's interest was caught. Aichi looked at Koutei and nodded. "Yeah I have..."

"But... What does that mean though?" Aichi questioned as he looked at the twinkling stars up high. Koutei just shook his head not knowing the answer to it. "I don't know."

Koutei then snapped from his thought when some thing crossed his mind. "Hey Aichi." Aichi looked back at leader of team Cesar. "Yeah? What's wrong Koutei?" Aichi asked as Koutei gripped own hands tight.

"You know... When I was battling with Kai earlier today, I felt the same presence on him when he stood his Dragonic Overlord Reverse the second time. It was as if he was going to crush me. Burn me into ashes. It was as if Kai was reversed again." Aichi couldn't believe what he heard. Kai, reversed again? No that can't be? Or could it? Aichi fell deep into his thoughts.

Koutei saw Aichi frowning as he clenched the drink. He knew he made Aichi feel uneasy. Koutei felt guilty for doing that, but he had to. He had to tell Aichi beforehand or things might've turned out bad. Not to mention Miwa and Ren as well. He would tell the two tomorrow when they return. But what if it might just be his imagination? What if it was his illusions? What if he was wrong? Koutei sighed and turned to Aichi.

Aichi snapped when Koutei patted Aichi on the shoulder. "Let's not think about it for now... It s getting late your mother must be worried." Aichi gave a slight nod before getting up. He was about to go when Koutei called out to him.

"Aichi, if I can find more about this I'll let you know. So don't worry I will also look up to this matter." Koutei gave a smile to Aichi as he waved. Aichi smiled too. "Thanks Koutei! Good night!" Aichi waved as Koutei too wished him the same. At least a burden was lifted from Aichi's thoughts.

After returning home and getting a small lecture from his younger sister and a good night wish from his mother he went to bed. Aichi stared at the ceiling for about an hour. He couldn't sleep after what he had felt earlier that morning and after the conversation with Koutei. Aichi looked at the time. It was 1:53 am. Aichi sighed knowing that he had to sleep.

Aichi closed his eyes. What Koutei felt, was it true? Was Kai going to be reversed again? Was the world going to be ruled by void again? Was his friends going to be captured by the void again? Is Kai already under the presence of Link Joker again? Many thoughts crossed his minds before he drifted to sleep.

In a sleep where people get to see dreams and nightmares. Sometimes they don't see anything at all. They will only see darkness nothing else. And that was how the world was going to be in a few months from now on.


	9. The Changing Flow Of Future

Chapter 9

Her eyelids slowly opened, revealing her emerald eyes. As the alarm went off she got out of her bed. Slowly yawning she went to take a shower. After taking a shower and dressing herself up, she went down to eat her breakfast. She opened a book of magazine as she read sip her tea. It wasn't long before her sisters came in to have breakfast.

"Oh. Good morning, Kourin." A voice said from behind. Not minding to look around Kourin replied. "Good morning, Suiko."

Suiko chuckled at the greeting of her younger sister. She smiled and sat with Kourin at the table with her own coffee. They were slowly sipping the coffee until Kourin spoke. "Where's Rekka?" Suiko looked at her blonde haired sister and smiled. But before she could reply, a figure hugged Kourin from behind and poked her cheek.

"Do you miss me, Kourin?" Rekka smiled hugging her elder sister who let out a grunt in annoyance. "Yeah as if." With that said from her sister, Rekka let out her famous cheesy smile and teased Kourin.

"I wonder if Aichi's coming here today?" Kourin's eyes twitched as she heard her say it out. "I wonder if I should give Aichi a call?" Kourin's smiled twitched. "I wonder if Aichi's free?" Kourin's hands formed a tight fist. "I wonder if I love Aichi?" With that a vein popped on Kourin's forehead. She grabbed Rekka by the shoulder. Her grip was very tight that even Rekka got quite scared.

"Rekka..." Kourin muttered her sister's name. "Umm... Hey Kourin. Well look at the time! I think I better go!" Rekka smiled trying to find an excuse to get away from her sister who could be a demon when angered. Kourin smiled evilly before starting to punish the hell out of her own bratty sister.

Suiko who was looking at the whole drama sighed. "Oh my.." The drama of killing continued until Takuto Tatsunagi came. "Girls, don't we have to..." Takuto stated as he came in the room but stooped when he saw the sight of Koutin killing her own sister.

"What are you girls doing?" Takuto asked as he sweat dropped at his adopted younger sisters. The girls looked at him. Rekka smiled as she knew she was being saved but unfortunately Kourin glared at Takuto. "None of Your Business!" Kourin gritted through her teeth before continuing.

"Oh... Don't mind me, you may continue." Takuto answered as he didn't want to get beaten up by Kourin either. He slowly walked to Suiko and sat with her. "Good morning." Suiko smiled as Takuto returned the favor. "Good morning." Takuto sweat dropped when he saw Suiko still smiling. _'How can you still smile like that!?'_

After the beating up of hell that Rekka deserved, they continued with their breakfast. Slowly sipping and munching the food, they ate in silence. After a while of about ten minutes Takuto spoke. "Girls are you forgetting something?" Takuto asked as he looked at the faces of the ultra rare idols. They looked at each other and shrugged shaking their head.

"No I'm not sure." They answered.

"Oh is it? I thought you girls were going to FooFighters HQ today, since Ren and his fellow friends would be returning." Takuto stated as he sipped his tea. He chuckled when he saw the reaction of the three sisters. Kourin quickly got up. "Suiko! I thought you were suppose to remind us about it!" Kourin said as she fixed her hair.

"Well I'm sorry. I too for once forgotten about it." Suiko replied before dashing upstairs to get dressed. "Umm less talking, more getting ready!" Rekka shouted from the bathroom. Takuto just sighed. _'It looks like they will need me around forever.' _

Takuto calmly sipped his tea. "Well, at least the tea is refreshing." Takuto smiled as he looked at the lovely sky of Earth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On Cray<em>**

A knight was at the end of the bed when he awoke. He couldn't figure why but he was unusually sweating too much. 'Oh well might as well go back to sleep.' He thought covering his head with a blanket. However his usual sleep was interrupted by someone who banged on the door.

"Blaster Blade! Get Up, RIGHT NOW!"

With that Blaster Blade was in his feet. "Yes Marron! I'm up! I'm up!" Blade replied as he didn't want to make the little sage angry. He sighed before going to take his shower. Putting on the armor he shook his head. 'Yeah today's gonna be another usual day.'

After getting out of the room, he met with an angry hell like Marron. "H-Hey...Marron.. Good Morning." Blaster Blade shuttered quietly.

"Yeah. Good. Morning." Marron gritted her teeth like an angry shark. The past eight minutes went in awkwardness as Blade continued to stare at Marron. And that was where Marrin bursted. "GO AND HAVE YOUR BREAKFAST WILL YOU!"

With that Blaster Blade ran to the dinning room. "Yes!" He replied as he ran. He really didn't wanted to face the wrath of an angry hell like Marron.

After having breakfast, Blaster Blade was taking a stroll around the main hall. He was absolutely board to death. There was no training since everyone was just taking a day off. And not to mention he was scolded by Marron too. Then again, why was he feeling an uneasy presence from far away? It felt like a new distraction was beginning to rise? But how? Everything's so peaceful.

Unable to find the answer Blaster Blade groaned. Yeah, it is unusual for him to groan. As he was taking his little stroll he noticed a familiar presence. When got closer, he recognized the voice of who was taking to his father, King Alfred. Blaster Blade's face lit up.

"Dark!" Dark who was in the middle of the conversation with his father turned around to meet his twin brother. "Blade." He smiled.

"I see you've returned. How was the meeting?" Blaster Blade questioned as he shook hands with his twin. "As usual it was quite boring." Dark replied with a sigh. Blade couldn't help but smile. On the other hand Alfred felt as if he was left out, but he was quite happy that the twins got along just fine.

The twin Blaster's went out of the main hall to take the conversation elsewhere. "Has anything interesting happened?" Blaster Dark asked his twin brother. The twin brother lightly shrugged. "No. Quite the same as always. How about you Dark?" Dark shrugged at his brother's question and replied. "Same with me."

But then a certain thought came into Blaster Blade's mind. He turned toward his cousin brother. "Dark." Dark looked at his twin brother who continued to talk. "Have you been feeling an ominous presence these past few days?" Blaster Blade asked.

Dark lifted an eyebrow interested. "I wouldn't say yes, but..." He answered as he looked at Blade who looked down. "Oh is it." Blade sighed as he continued. "Must be my imagination though." Blade smiled hoping to close the case.

"No. Honestly, I felt that presence about two weeks ago. It felt like something bad were to happen." Dark said as he looked at the clear blue sky of Cray. Blade stared at his brother before asking. "Is it only you and I who felt it?"

Dark smirked at the question. "Let's go find out, shall we?" A smirk found it's way to Blade's lips as well. "Yeah."

The twins went out of the palace to search for certain people. They soon reached a shopping mall. Blade smiled at the frowning Dark. He knew that Dark always hated everything that links to shopping. _'I did say let's go and find out... But I didn't mean to go to a shopping mall!?'._

"Well, Dark let's go!" Blade smiled cheerfully and marched in. "Soon Blade, very soon, when I get my hands on you..." Dark muttered before following his twin.

They were walking around the shopping mall until they bumped into a jewel knight. "Oh!" The figure said as Blade bumped into her. The bags she was holding fell from her hand. Blade turned around. "My apologies." He said as he took the bags and gave it to the figure. When he took a close look at the figure he realized who it was that he bumped into. "Lady Salome! My apologies." Blade bowed a little.

"No, certainly not. It was partly my fault as well." Salome gave a heart whelming smile to the two Knights. Blaster Blade smiled in return as well. Blaster Dark who was in a bad mood, just grunted earning a slap on the arm by his twin brother.

"Lady Salome, may I help you carry those?" Blade offered her a helping hand as he looked at the thousand bags she was holding. Dark sweat dropped. _'I know I hate shopping... But who would carry this much bags!?' _

Salome smiled and gave half of the bags to Blade. "Thank you very much."

After a small talk, Blade turned to Salome and asked. "Lady Salome, may we meet Lady Ashlei?"

Salome looked at the white knight and sighed. "I would love to take you to Lady Ashlei. However, unfortunately Lady Ashlei is quite busy. If you would like, I would ask her."

Blade shook his head. "No need for the trouble and thank you very much." Blade smiled. Salome stared at the twins before asking. "May I know why you are feeling uneasy?" Blade and Dark looked at Salome as she asked the two knights.

"Mind reader..." Dark muttered as Blade sweat dropped.

"Well, you see Lady Salome. My twin brother Dark and I have been feeling these anonymous presences. I was wondering if you would have felt it as well?" Blade asked looking at the jewel knight. Unfortunately she shook her head.

"I'm very sorry. I haven't felt it." Salome frowned a bit. Blade and Dark shared glances for a while.

"Oh no. Please don't get upset Lady Salome. Maybe it could be our imagination." Blade tried to cheer up the down Salome. "Oh I see." Her face lit up.

The trio walked out of the shopping mall. They headed toward an enchanting forest to take a walk. While they were heading, they heard a voice singing. It was a melodious voice. A soothing voice. They slowly stepped toward where the voice was coming from. To their surprise it was the Goddess of Flower Divination.

"Lady Sakuya." Blade called out. The said lady turned around and smiled. "Oh dear. If it isn't Dark, Ashley and her dear spouse." Sakuya giggled. The trio sweat dropped. Just then Dark snapped and looked at his twin brother and the leading jewel knight.

"You never told me that Blade, Lady Salome." Dark looked at the duo, or more like couple.

"It's not what you think!?" Salome and Blade fired back. The two were blushing like a pair of red roses. "Well now, it is very unusual for the three of you to come together. I wonder why?" Sakuya smiled as she looked at the amusing trio.

"Oh, please do not mind us, Lady Sakuya. We met by chance at the mall." Salome bowed to the Goddess of the Flower Divination. The said Goddess smiled warmly. "Oh dear. Is that so?"

Then Blaster Dark stepped in. "Lady Sakuya." The Goddess looked at the dark knight in front of her. "Why are you all alone outside of the Oracle Kingdom? Please be aware that danger would be lurking anywhere." Dark warned her incase if she get into a danger.

"Yes. I am well aware, Dark." The noble smiled as she looked at the ground filled with green grass and beautiful flowers. The knights wore a questionable look.

"Flowers are fleeting aren't they?" The knights and the elf looked at the goddess who took a flower in her hand. "Yet they shine and flutter beautifully." She smiled as she showed them a flower. For an instant they could see the flower shine. Then petals surrounded everywhere, making the place shine. The sight was indeed incredible. Fascinating. Breathtaking was the only word that could describe the moment.

Everything 'was', until the petals burnt. Some of the leaves burnt as well. Everyone's eyes widened. Not long before a figure appeared behind Sakuya. By the looks of it, the figure was very angry. Too angry to even mess with. Flames appeared behind the figure. The figure was burning like fire.

Sakuya smiled nervously and turned around to the figure. "Good morning, Amaterasu-sama."

C.E.O Amaterasu glared at her faithful companion Sakuya. "Sakuya." She gritted her teeth. The two Knights and the jewel elf sweat dropped. "How many time do I have to tell you, not to go out of the KINGDOM!" Sakuya covered her ears when Amaterasu yelled at her. The knights were dumbfounded.

"Forgive me Amaterasu-Sama. I was quite getting bored around the kingdom." Somehow Sakuya managed to smile to the angry C.E.O.. Amaterasu sighed knowing it was hopeless to stop the noble.

"You could have waited after I was fished with the meeting, Sakuya." Amaterasu sighed. "Honestly, you had me all worried." Amaterasu looked at the noble in the eye. The said noble apologized. Amaterasu sighed and faced towards the guests.

"I am grateful that you looked after her. I hope she wasn't any trouble." Amaterasu thanked as she bowed down to the dumb founded knights. Blade snapped from his thoughts and shook his head.

"No, not at all." Blade smiled along with the other two.

Amaterasu smiled looking at the young knights. "Very well. Since fate has brought us together, why don't we all go and have a cup of tea at my palace." She offered, but was declined by a certain elf.

"Apologies, Lady Amaterasu. I have to go meet with Lady Ashlei in a few." Salome kindly rejected the offer. "Thank you for your help, Blaster Blade, and you too Sir Dark." She thanked before going off to her kingdom. The twins waved her goodbye before turning their attention to the C.E.O.. The lady looked at them with a warm smile. "Well then, shall we go?" The knights followed the two C.E.O who took them to the Oracle Kingdom.

"Once again, thank you for the tea Lady Amaterasu." Blade thanked Amaterasu as he got up with his twin brother.

"Oh dear me. No need for the formality." She smiled warmly. The two Blasters shared a look and shook their head. "No we couldn't."

Amaterasu just sighed knowing she can't change the two Light and Dark Knight. When they were about to leave, Blaster Dark stopped from his tracks and turned around to Amaterasu. "Lady Amaterasu." Amaterasu looked at the dark knight.

"May we meet the Sky Witch, NaNa?" Amaterasu stared confusingly at him. But then since it wasn't partly her business, she answered. "Yes, of course. I don't see a reason not to. Please follow."

Amaterasu led the two knights out of the dinner hall, and walked towards a big golden door. It was huge. The doors were gold and shining with magic. The knights looked in awe. As they reached, the huge doors opened revealing a little witch. The little witch's face brightened as she saw Amaterasu. The witch came running to her. Amaterasu smiled when the little witch hugged her.

"Ane-Sama! Welcome back!" The little witch giggled as she cuddled Amaterasu.

"Yes, thank you very much LuLu." Amaterasu couldn't help but chuckle at the childish witch, LuLu.

LuLu looked at Amaterasu. With a smiled Amaterasu continued. "Can you please take these young Knights to NaNa." Amaterasu asked as she bent down to the level of the young witch. LuLu nodded happily.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily. "Follow me me! I'll take you to NaNa-Onee!" LuLu smiled as she jogged off. The two knights exchanged a look. They thanked the C.E.O for her help before walking off with the little witch, LuLu. Amaterasu smiled waving them goodbye. However that very smile faded when they entered the the room of the witches.

"I wonder what changed the flow of future." With that said softly to herself she left.

In the meantime the two knights were in the room. After a small walk with the witch, it was as if they entered a new world. A world of the witches. There were so many witch's flying around. They were quite amazed to see the sight.

"Come on! NaNa-Onee is here!" LuLu tugged the two knights showing the direction. They followed LuLu. Once they got there, they saw the Sky Witch, NaNa. She was surrounded by Magic as she held a blue book in her hand.

NaNa is one of the most powerful Sky witch on Cray, and the only one who can compete with the Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon, from the clan Genesis. The two, NaNa and Cinnamon are one of the Great 10 Witch Saints of the world.

"Well this is certainly a surprise. The twin Knights, came to see me. I wonder what you want to know." The witch known as NaNa gave them a warm greeting.

With a hint of hesitation Blaster Blade spoke. "Sorry for the trouble. I was wondering if you could tell us something." NaNa looked at the light knight and smiled. "Yes, why not?"

"Well, my twin brother Dark and I have been sensing these ominous presence for a while now..." The witch stared at them. "So, we wanted to ask you if could let us see our future." Blade finished.

NaNa stared at them for a long time before sighing. "I would love to help. However, you could have asked Amaterasu-sama, as she is far greater at predicting the future than I am."

Blade shook his head. "No. We did not wanted to trouble Lady Amaterasu." Blade answered.

The witch sighed again. "Yes, but even if you do not tell Amaterasu-sama, she would surely figure it out sooner or later." NaNa explained. The two knights looked down as they knew it was true. "Then again, there is also Mistress Fortuna and not to forget The Oracle Queen herself." NaNa stated fixing her glass.

After a minute or so, Dark spoke. "Yes. We're well aware of that, but we aren't quite sure whether what Blade and I felt is true or an imagination."

The witch sighed knowing that she can't get through them. "Very well. Look up, the skies hold your Future."

With that chanted the whole room was glowing. Blue and white sparkles covered the entire room. Soon the clear blue sky was to be seen. It was as if they were floating on the sky. But one blink was all it took for fear to take over them. One blink was all it took to break them inside. It was hard to believe that in one blink you would know your future.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blaster Blade<span>**

**_Everything was a mess. Both Earth and planet Cray. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. As the time goes by everyone was killed one by one. A boy with bluish hair was running, trying not to get caught. By the looks of it, I could tell that he was badly injured. The boy kept running non-stop until some one appeared behind the boy. Another appeared in front of him. With in a second, all I could see was the boy screaming in agony. It didn't take even a second before he collapsed to the harsh and cold ground. It was as if he was suffering from a curse. The two figures tortured the boy. They stepped on him. They kicked him. They were enjoying this!? Anger was what took over me. But then, that sight slowly faded away. Looking around I could see that there was no hope. Everything suddenly changed. The people of planet Cray was down one by one. They were tortured and killed. What in the world is happening?! The last thing I heard was a soft whisper calling out to me. "B-Blaster Blade..." After that, nothing was heard. So, in the end... I couldn't save him? Why is he the one who always ends up saving me? I lost him. My Vanguard. This can't be my future, can it?_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blaster Dark<span>**

**_Not knowing where I was I looked around in empty darkness. Suddenly two figures appeared, they were having a match. A fierce match as if to fight for something precious. In a second, I could see that one of the male who stood there checked his damage trigger. As nothing was there not even a heal trigger, he clutched his chest in agony. The other one just smiled. Smiled evilly. As for the person who clutched, he collapsed in an instant. Blood. Blood was on him as if he was dead. A limp soulless body on the ground. Rain kissing his cheek goodbye. Dark aura surrounded the winner of the match. That very dark aura took me by surprise. It shook my whole body. Looking around the only thing I saw was that others were also a soulless body which was defeated. I looked around only to see lifeless plants and trees. Buildings were destroyed. Not even a life was there on Earth or Cray. The harsh and cold wind blew past me. The rain dripped and dropped, on my face, on the boy who was on the ground. The boy who was left all alone in the darkness. His soul taken away from his body. Save...'Her'...Dark." A familiar voice told me. I turned around but I didn't see 'him'. I realized. The boy who had no soul was 'him'. I turned around only to see nothing but an empty space of darkness. Who was he talking about? Who was 'her'? Is this really my Future? Is this how the way how things are going to end? _**

* * *

><p>The two knights quickly snapped when they were back in the real world. They couldn't believe what they saw. It had to be false. The two knights looked at NaNa and asked.<p>

"What we saw, is it really our future?" Blade almost shuttered but managed to refrain it. The witch slowly stared at the young knights and sighed.

"The sky would never lie. Theses very skies are holding our future." She said as she let the sky glow with her magic.

"Thank you. We appreciate your help." Blade bowed before going out of the Witches' room. "Your very welcome." She smiled before going back to reading her book of magic

They two knights did believe that the skies held their future... But what they had in their mind was, why were their future that bad? What made it that way? They couldn't find answers to that directly. They knew that if they want to find out the answers, they had to go and meet Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon. The only one who could tell the answer to their question without troubling the nobles.

After all, NaNa can predict the future while Cinnamon can answer the future. Those two are like inseparable elements, water and ice. Then again Cinnamon was in the clan Genesis. It was quite far away. But without letting the nobles know, they had to find it out soon, very soon.

However, the question is... Will they be able to do such a very risky task? Will they succeed? Or, will the darkness take over before they could take their first step? If they fail, they would not only be failing their allies, but also their world, Cray and Earth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On Earth<em>**

"It's been a while Ren." Aichi smiled as she shook hands with the PSYqualia user. The PSYqualia user smiled warmly.

"Yes, it has." The reply came from the person known as Suzugamori Ren. They all were at the arrival part of the Airport. Miwa was as good as kissing the very grounds of Japan and saying. "I miss you!"

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the blond head. After all it was quite lonely when the blond head wasn't there to crack jokes. On the other side was Misaki and Asaka. The two former rivals continued to stare at each other. No one spoke a word. Everything was intense. Even the-bubbly-Ren and the always-serious-Tetsu was quiet when the Assassin and the Goddess reunited.

"Misaki..." Asaka stared right at Misaki's crystal blue eyes.

"Asaka..." Misaki stared at the Assassin.

"Welcome back!" Misaki hugged Asaka as she did the same. "Thank you!" Asaka squealed. "Don't forget me!" Yuri smiled before joining in.

Everyone thought that they were crazy. They all sweat dropped at the action of the Assassin and the Goddess.

"Geez. I thought they were going to start another fight." Ren sighed as he felt relieve took over him. Yeah he didn't wanted to see his Assassin fight with a Goddess. Miwa just grinned as usual.

"Well, at least they get along." Miwa place his right hand on Ren's shoulder and gave him his flashy grin. "Yeah." Ren's sharp eyes that were like a predator softened.

"Well they became best friends after we brought Aichi back." Kenji smiled as he walked up to the blond and the red. Aichi then exclaimed. "Whaaat!? It was all my fault? I'm so sorry!" Aichi apologized to the trio. The trio exchanged glances and smiled.

"Of course not! We couldn't blame ya!" Miwa grinned.

"How many times are you going to grin?" Kenji asked as he sweat dropped. Ren sighed and placed his hand on Kenji's shoulder. Kenji looked at him.

"I'm almost fed up with that grin. He was grinning non stop and was even whining on the second day when we reached Las Vegas." Ren sighed as he was almost about to kill Miwa.

"But, I thought Miwa was very excited to go." Aichi shared his thoughts. "He was but when we arrived there, it didn't even took an hour before he started whining. I almost wanted to murder him in his sleep." Ren gritted his teeth. Aichi and Keji sweat dropped.

"Aww! C'mon! Even Kai is much better than you!" Miwa pouted, but was then stopped by a certain brunette. "I'd actually prefer to hack that grin off your face." Everyone turned around to see Kai who spoke in a murderous tone. "For once I actually agree with you." Ren smirked as he and Kai got closer to Miwa each second.

Meanwhile, Aichi and Keji stood dumbfounded. "Is it me or am I experiencing a murder scene?" Aichi sweat dropped for Cray knows how many times.

"Actually, I would rather prefer to think it's just me." Koutei gulped as he saw the two demons beat the hell out of an old villager. The two leaders almost felt pity for their blond friend.

An hour was spent by Kai and Ren punishing Miwa in hell. Well not that much of a hell. After a small talk, they were on their way to FooFighters HQ. They were going to have a toast for Ren and his mates returning. The party was held by the Tatsunagi Cooperation. Takuto and the Ultra Rare girls were already there. However they kept it as a surprise for Ren. They each divided themselves among six cars and drove off to FooFighters HQ.

"Wow. This place haven't change at all." Ren smiled as he inhale some air. Kai just lightly hit his head. "Idiot. You've only been away for 3 months. What change could have happen in 3 months?" Ren sheepishly grinned. "That's true."

They were at the doors of the HQ when Ran noticed something. He turned around when he sensed a Dark aura right beside. However, when he turned, there was nothing. Everything was completely normal. His friends were walking and Miwa was cracking jokes to which everyone broke into soft chuckles.

Ren shook his head slightly. He shook the thought out of his head. But then again, why was this presence so close to him? Ren was lost in thought for more than he had expected. He was brought back from his thought by a shout.

"Earth to Ren!" Ren snapped from his thoughts and turned only to meet a blue haired angel. "Suiko." Ren smiled.

"Geez, Ren. I've been calling to you for a while now." Suiko pouted as Ren laughed. Yeah he was happy to see her. He couldn't help but chuckle. After all they've shared a strong bond and fun memories together. "Sorry." Ren sheepishly smiled.

Suiko shook head gently as she grabbed his hand. "Anyways, welcome back." She smiled. As he was about to say thank you, he was pulled by Suiko to the main room of the HQ. The others followed as they wore smiles on their faces. Ren wondered what might've happened as he obediently followed without questioning. The room was dark as he entered. He could even barely see his fingers. Just then, all the curtains were drawn and all he heard was. _'Poof!'_

The lights turned on and their stood everyone with smiles on their face. "Welcome Back!" They smiled in a sync. Ren for once was amazed. Even Leon, Chris and not to be amazed Diego was there. Ren smiled warmly. Yeah the last time he had this kind of a feeling was when his family was alive.

"Surprised?" Kamui asked as he came up behind Ren. Ren nodded. "Yeah." With that the party began. Everyone was enjoying. Playing games such as truth or dare, Vanguard, hide and seek, having delicious means and telling jokes which Miwa was good at. They were having a time of their lives.

As Ren was enjoying until a security guard came up to him. "Master Ren." Ren turned around. "Yes?"

That the guard and Ren went aside of the room to have the conversation as it might disturb the others. "A man is waiting for you. He said he wouldn't go without a fight." The guard announced to Ren. Ren titled his head a bit wondering who it was.

"Where is he?" Ren asked. The guard answered. "He is at the entrance of the building, Sir." Ren nodded. "Thank you. You may leave." The guard bowed to Ren before going away.

Ren wandered around for about 30 seconds before deciding to go. But before that he yelled out. "Kai! Miwa! Aichi! And all of the people I didn't mention! I'll go out for a while!" Ren chirped as he closed the door. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. _'Seriously? All the people you didn't mention!?'_

As Ren went down from the lift, he saw a high schooler who was a bit shorter than him. He had a big smirk like grin on his face. He was wearing a white shirt and a black skinny type jeans. Ren tilted his head. "Do I know you?"

The boy flinched in anger and gritted his teeth. "That's the 1000th time! Really?! Are you that much of an idiot!?" Ren titled his head again in confusion.

"Oh c'mon! My name's Kyo! Can you not remember it for once?!" Kyo snapped from his anger and bursted out like a volcano. Well who wouldn't be angry if you were Kyo? What would you do?

"Oh yes. What do you want, Kyo?" At first Ren smiled, but then his smile turned into a smirk. It was as if he was being possessed by the power of PSYqualia again. It was as if he was the old Ren again. Kyo hesitated at first. He couldn't help but fear. His whole body shook. Ren was enjoying the sight suddenly when Kyo got more confidence. Kyo stood up straight with no visible fear and faced Ren.

"I'm here for a fight!" Kyo declared. Ren was amused that Kyo stood up to him. _'Well, this should be interesting.'_ Ren smiled as he couldn't help but feel a hint of excitement.

"Bring it." Ren smiled as he took out his deck. Kyo smirked as he took his. They were now out of the building. A black ring formed across Ren and Kyo in a circle. Ren's eyes widened in surprise. _'What is this?'_ Ren looked around to see that there was no way in or out.

"Surprised are we!?" Kyo laughed. Ren looked back at Kyo as he continued. "You know Ren, you're never gonna beat me now! I've more than enough power to beat you like hell!" Kyo laughed off evilly.

Ren for a second thought that he was crazy and insane. But then, a dark aura formed in Kyo. A kind of one like he sensed before. He could tell that it was dangerous. Ren was quite shocked that he could feel the ominous presence coming from Kyo of all people. Suddenly a black force appeared in front of Ren. The force became a ring, where the card would be kept.

Kyo placed his cards as Ren did the same. Ren couldn't help but feel the harsh wind blowing past him. He shivered a bit before smirking. _'This is really going to be interesting.'_ On the other hand, Kyo had a mind of his own.

"You ready, Ren?" Kyo smirked. "Or are you afraid of fighting me, the great Kyo? You can always give up!"

"That would be nice," Ren smiled placing his deck and taking out his units. "But let's face the reality, shall we?" Ren smirked.

Kyo let out a small frown. "Whatever."

At the main hall room, Leon shivered. He couldn't help but think where the feeling would be coming from. Whatever it was, Leon wasn't liking it any bit as the wind had stopped blowing. Sighing he concentrated back on his battle with Kenji. Chris who was smiling stared wide eye at the sky. His smile slowly faded. Fear could be seen in his eyes. He could feel the ominous aura strongly.

As Aichi watched in the sidelines, he clenched his head when he felt it. He couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the dark grey clouds. Aichi shivered a bit. He could feel it very well, the presence of PSYqualia getting stronger. However he didn't know the other unknown power beside it, but whatever it was, Aichi wasn't feeling at ease.

"Stand up, THE Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

The black face gotten stronger. A howl of wind cried. The thunder clashed in the dark grey clouds, as it was the second sign of a new destruction.

_'The clash of PSYqualia.'_ Aichi, Leon and Chris thought as they looked up at the dark grey clouds.


End file.
